


Ya Got Me Rattled Sweetheart

by brandacelynn



Category: Mobfell - Fandom, Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 1920's aesthetics in a modern world, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Mobfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anal Sex, Bara Sans (Undertale), Bondage, Brooklyn accent for Sans, Cabin Retreat, Caring Sans, Coffee, Comic Relief, Confused Sans (Undertale), Crimes & Criminals, Crude Humor, Dates, Dollface - Freeform, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Dreams and Nightmares, F/F, F/M, Falling in love naturally, Female Reader, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Forced Orgasm, Forced touching, Gold tooth sans, Green Eyes, Happy Ending, Innocent Reader, Interspecies Relationship(s), Jealous Sans (Undertale), Journal spying, Judge Sans, Kitchen Sex, Kitten, Light Bondage, M/M, Mafia Sans (Undertale), Marriage Proposal, Mates, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Monsters, Monsters age differently, Old fashioned morals, Only moved to the city for work, Oral Sex, Overcoming internal obstacles, Parent Sans (Undertale), Pet Names, Praise Kink, Pregnancy, Protective Sans (Undertale), Reader has an honest soul, Reader has dreams, Reader has nieces, Reader has no idea what's going on, Reader has one tattoo, Reader has siblings, Reader is a morning person, Reader is afraid of Sans, Reader is literally the best thing to happen to him, Reader isn't helpless, Reader loves books, Reader see's the good in him, Reader wants a simpler beautiful life like she had in childhood, Reincarnation, Rescue, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Soulmates, Sans is about 200 years old, Sans is frustrated because he wants her, Sans is resistant to it, Sans keeps an eye on her but is trying to maintain a distance, Sans lived through the 20's, Sans puns, Sans voice is literally deep raspy and sexy AF, Series, Sex, Sexual Frustration, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, She's a mechanic like me, Skeleton Puns, Slow Burn, Snowdin, Songfic, Soul Sex, Soul tugging, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Sweetheart, Tyrant Asgore Dreemurr, Uncle Sans, Underfell, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Undertale Monsters on the Surface, Yandere Sans (Undertale), and a feeling in her chest, animal friendly, doll - Freeform, garage sex, hybrid child - Freeform, minor stalking, orgasm material, puns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:01:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 25,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28743675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brandacelynn/pseuds/brandacelynn
Summary: Reader: "Ever since I was little, I always felt a tugging. To the Northeast, the city near Mt. Ebbot. There were always stories about it, about the girl from a small town who goes there and finds her way. But this is reality, and the real world does not care about dreams built by Disney, or the greatest love stories ever found in books and movies. This isn't Oliver and Company, this isn't Coyote Ugly, this is real life. A lost 27 year old, who changes oil and tires to pay bills. So why am I still here? In this world that tells me what I want, doesn't exist. But the skeleton? He was the embodiment of a nightmare, those black pits with red lights glaring at me. His teeth were sharp, curved into a frightful smile, one gold tooth glinted in the light, the red smoke from his cigar. It felt like sins crawling up my back. Somehow he exists"."Easy there Dollface, didn' mean ta' rattle y'er bones"Sans Gaster: It felt like just yesterday, that the barrier fell. The king was overthrown, and humans and monsters were forced to co-exist again. That was years ago. Today, he was out on a job, doin' a little detective work for his bro. He expected to find shadows from the past. He didn't expect this.
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Papyrus/Mettaton, Sans (Undertale) & Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Original Female Character(s), Sans (Undertale)/Reader, Sans/Femreader, Tops/O.G character, underfell sans/ reader
Comments: 22
Kudos: 58





	1. A Human & Daemon History Collective - B.L. Mainwright

**Over one-thousand years ago . . .**

_Human priests and shamans from five cultures, traveled to the mountains. Their clans used to war with each other, but now, under the threat of monsters and shadows who threatened their existence. The humans of different religions, skins, and cultures banded together. Kings made truces with warlords. Chiefs made pacts with nobles. Together, the humans of various lands made peace with each other, to fight the nightmares that plagued them. Monsters lurked in the dark, they ruled the waters, the sky, in medieval times humans were prey to not only monsters, but also to superstition. The human factions agreed to meet with the monster ruler of the netherworld, the one they called 'The Horned King', in an attempt for peace. For ages, much human and monster blood was shed. Neither side bending to one another. Monsters ruled over man, believing themselves more powerful, evolution made them the perfect hunters. It was known that monsters came from the ground, believed to be born from the earth, and the mountain was believed to be the gateway to the netherworld. It was in the mountain where the horned king ruled. The human shamans, priests, and spirit seers agreed on a way to defeat the enemy, and save their peoples. When the self-proclaimed king of the creatures denied the humans call for peace, the horned king allowed human villages to be raided, and humans to be hunted. When the horned king denied them, the humans using their own blood, cast a barrier. The five shamans, priests, and spirit seers, had sealed themselves inside the mountain, sacrificing themselves to seal the monsters within' their underground world. Never to see the light, or harm another human again. The world still had stories of monsters, but as time went on, few were seen again. Those trapped in the mountain, were eventually, over time . . .Forgotten by the nearby lands, and became only stories. To this day, the only remaining texts and depictions of the tale are written on sacred tribe land burial sites. Northern cultures wrote depictions upon runestones and pillars, some were written in latin hidden away in libraries to the east, guarded by historians of their cultures. The very legend influenced various religions of today, from Christianity, to Islam, even depicted in Jewish texts. Creating an ancient evil that Christians depict as 'The Devil', seen with the horns of a ram or a goat in most depictions. To the far east, Asian cultures celebrate a 'Hungry ghost festival', which historians suggest is similar to the Mexican day of the dead. With North American traditions stemming from northern cultures such as the Ancient Celtic feasts of Samhain. Now modernized in America as 'Halloween' or 'All Hallows Eve'. Historians can now draw the similarities across cultures, separated by time, and even oceans. It is agreed the time the monsters were sent below by man, was during the autumnal equinox, also a time when most humans celebrate harvests, and mind the spirit realm. "It is uncanny how cultures that are completely spread apart, with no means to contact one another, can have such similarities with how we honor our dead, and revere beast like creatures in similar frightful tales". Recorded Monster historian 'Ghalligus J. Benn'. Humans entered a new dawn, at peace and war with each other. But the monsters that lurked in their sea's, in the woods, who took their children in the night became only stories. Monsters for a time only lurked in the minds of children, or under their beds._

_Until the fall of the barrier of Mt. Ebbot. Their descendants were stories to us, only a rare few have witnessed. Tales of frightful encounters such as the Mothman of Point Pleasant, The Loch-Ness Monster, mermaids of the Mediterranean, and ghouls of our own fictional tales that thrive throughout modern pop culture, even to today. The Unexplained was simply collected in an X-file in the collective human consciousness, and left there. Reports of 'Sasquatches' roaming the woods of North America remained dusty in local police station filing drawers, or a story written in a local paper. But the monsters below what is now 'Mt. Ebbot', have thrived for centuries, far from human detection. The history of the mountain itself is a foreboding one, says 'Benn'. A forestry team in 1870, had gone missing up the mountain, attempting to find ore veins in the rock for a local mining company. The team's bodies were never recovered. The mining town for Silvereen co. still lays at the base of the mountain, abandoned of all life. The town's hired sheriff an experienced military officer of 20 years, 'Robert G. Freitz' received reports of people going missing, hiking up the mountain, only to vanish. His expeditions to the mountain with search teams were unsuccessful. He wrote in a plea for aid to the American Government, who then contacted their allies who had invested in the area, Great Britain, and soon to be industrialized, France. The amount of people who had gone missing, was not enough for military intervention, and no aid was given. The death of queen Victoria in 1901, had Britain pre-occupied. Australia had established a commonwealth by that time. America was beginning life of innovation, with the Wright Brothers famous flight, and the uproar of the beginning of the motor car industry. France was undergoing industrialization. Life on the mountain in the early 1900's became again, silent. Frietz resigned as sheriff, and received military orders from the president to ban expeditions to the mountain. Years later, with permission from the American government, and against the advisement of local native tribesman, The authorities in 1912, under the British commonwealth began, yet again, invested trade in the area. Paid workers and their families immigrated under contract to mine near the base of the mountain. An italian immigrant family reported the loss of one of their children, 'Francesca Villarini', a young girl, age eight. The family searched the mountain with authorities and volunteers, however, no remains were ever found. In 1915, while the world was experiencing the front lines of world war 1, the mountain experienced a great, collapse. The mountains very side collapsed inward. However no volcanic activity was every recorded, for the mountain remained a dead volcano, dormant for thousands of years, and scientists predict it will remain dormant to this day._ _The miners town of Silvereen, having been abandoned, was replaced with a logging company. Ebbot International, a pro-Candian/American trading company, which laid claim to the mountain and the timber that surrounded it. Ebbot international, was famous for supplying the U.S military with raw materials, to aid in the war. A military base was set up along the road to the mountain town, and officers responded to the collapse, reporting that the mountain had in-fact collapsed inward. The appearance of monsters, came at the wrong time in world history. While world leaders were at war, the American government, along with president woodrow wilson, were now facing an old threat. The president met with monster representatives, and the old stories were brought back to life by researchers and scholars who were sent to the site to investigate. One particular researcher, 'Emilian J. Kimmal' met with a young woman who claimed to be 'Francesca Villarini'. The young girl who was reported missing, she claimed to have fallen into the mountain, and lived below the mountain with monster kind for nearly three and a half years, since her reported disappearance. As the world was shocked with the sudden fear and uprising of monster kind, the government regained trust in the American people by designating the area strictly for 'Monster' kind. It would take nearly 30 years for monsters to obtain citizen voting rights by integrating into human society, following the heels of the suffragette movement in which women were granted the same rights to vote as men in August of 1920. It was recorded that monster population numbers dwindled from the hundreds they had been so long ago, due to starvation, and competition of resources while living in the mountain. Now only a small population exists in the states today, with a census count (1823) of 150. The size of a small town. That number has increased since census took count in 2001 by nearly 300 in the state. Monsters it seems can live far longer than humans, thus any population boom can be explained by monster procreation, with an already aging demographic. When monsters had agreed to civil study, in a bid for rights to life above the surface of their former underground prison, Francesca Villarini was elected in 1932, an official ambassador for the monster population of those who emerged from Mt. Ebbot._

_(Below a photograph of Woodrow Wilson shaking hands with a young woman, wearing a striped sweater, and skirt, a bonnet hat and flower, smiling)._

_(Excerpt from 'A Human & Daemon history collective' by B.L.Mainwright) _

A warm glow cast from a lamp in a small dorm room, window open to the rustle of tree's outside. Law and Order on a small t.v in the background, volume turned low. An empty starbucks coffee, the ice half melted on the desk. Focused eyes scanned over the photograph, A black and white sepia tone. A tanned woman with dark curly hair, and an old fashioned striped dress suit, a bonnet hat with a flower pinned to the side, very old fashioned. Photo of monsters in the background one one side, the president, and officials on the other. The woman and the president shaking hands. Y/N's fingers lingered on the page, taking in the scent of old school books pages. She loved that smell. The only reason she pulled the book out in the first place, was because for the first time she had seen one, a monster. _Well . . . He wasn't so much a monster as he was . . . like a very big animal that spoke english._ He was a dog, a six foot something dog with white and grey fur, blue eyes, wearing jeans, a green shirt, and an apron. He had a tail sticking out of his pants, and she had never felt so rude for staring in her life. But this was a monster, a real one, at the Starbucks of all places. Back home, there _were_ no monsters, it was dominantly human country, rural. Mostly white and Hispanic people. She knew back home was small, and that she'd see things here that she never did see back home. She'd seen monsters from afar as far as, movies, or on vacations growing up, trips to a couple of cities. But this was a surprise, to see one at the starbucks. The experience was pleasant, he was more than helpful when he remembered to ask if she wanted her coffee hot or iced, and she left him a fiver for the tip. He seemed to be used to the attention . . . But seeing his husky like eyes, and his fur, his ears, one drooping a bit, the other one standing upright. . . It was surreal. Monsters were on T.V, in movies, or in stories, books even, but . . . _'I've never seen one up close, in person, so here I am . . .sitting on my dorm bed, reading up about them . . .'_

_College was all about new experiences right?_

_'You wanted adventure, and now . . . You got it.'_ She thought to herself. It was her first year, a college freshman, right at 19. Only an hour away from the small town world she'd grown up in. But after this . . .She had big plans. _'Very big plans_ ', she smiled. She was going to become a writer, work whatever jobs came her way, find her true love, and move to 'Ebbot City'. It was all planned out since age 5, there was no way it could go wrong. Sure her relatives and family thought she should stick closer to home, but . . . ' _That feeling in my chest'_ . . . The one pulling her to the northeast, she'd had it there since she could remember. Like everything she wanted was at the end of some invisible line pulling her in that direction. ' _No matter where I am, it's like a compass. I always know where Ebbot city is'_ . . . 

Putting a hand over her heart, Y/N knew something was tugging her. Never having been there before, Y/N mused the idea ' _Maybe I was from there in a past life?_ '. Her mom even mused the possibility, reincarnation was possible. That might be why she collected posters of the city, memorized all the old movies, and even admired the accent. The feeling that her future was there, waiting for her, was all too believable of a dream. She waited so long in an oppressive small town high-school, to be able to get out and prove that small world wrong. That what she wanted was out there, just beyond the fields, past the sunset. 

Looking up at the wall, there was the framed long poster of the city skyline, with the mountains in the backdrop. It had to be there, faith believing nothing else. Since she was young, she studied the city, it's layout, the maps, the culture, the people. The photo of the crater of Mt. Ebbot, where the barrier fell, the photo itself was enough to tug at her heart. On her bookshelf was a book called 'So your moving to the city? A 20 somethings guide to city life'. Everything was studied, and there were emails of job alerts from that area in her inbox. This was going to work, she was going to have it all, she had to, there was no other alternative. The feeling of fate was too big in her heart for life to be simply mediocre. Her future husband was going to find her, she'd have everything she ever wanted. She'd find it all, friends, love, a career, all of it. She just had to stick out college for a bit, find a niche somewhere. 

That was the talk she gave herself when nights got hard, when the bed felt lonely, and life threw a curveball her way. _'He's going to be perfect, I'll finally have real friends again, a family, a real family . . . A future'._


	2. Woke up this Mornin'

_**Woke up this mornin'** _

_(Woke up this morning: Alabama 3)_

_Light peeked through the shades, rollin' over to try to close em'. Dark eyes opened, half lidded, a red pinprick of light gazing towards the cream colored walls. " **(Sigh)"**_

**_You woke up this mornin'_ **

**_Got yourself a gun_ **

_Buttoning up a black shirt, careful to mind the buttons. Straightening a red tie, red vest, black pants, socks. Hand on the light switch, flipping them off. Heavy steps to the door, grabbing a parchment colored coat, looked like it was gonna rain. puttin' on shoes, and he was out the door._

**_Mama always said you'd be the_ **

**_chosen one_ **

_The start of an engine, roarin' to life. A large hand of bone, gripped the steerin' wheel, relaxed. A gold watch on the wrist, a matching gold ring on the middle finger._

**_She said "You're one in a million, you've got to_ **

**_Burn to shine"._ **

_Left hand reached into his chest pocket, pullin' out a cigar. Waiting until there was a red light, before headin' for the bridge to get to work. Dark eyes lidded, head dipped low to cut the end of the cigar, lightin' a match with the window rolled down. Turnin' a head to look out the window, as red smoke rolled out into the cloudy sky._

**_"But you were born under a bad sign with a_ **

**_Blue moon in your eyes"_ **

_Mornin' traffic was a time killer, but he didn' mind it. Smoke rolled out the window, red pinprick eyes glancin' to the left. A woman in a chevy equinox, riding passenger with another human male, probably her husband. She quickly averted her eyes when he caught her starin' . . .He gave a wide smile, chuckling under his breath._

**_You woke up this mornin'_ **

**_All the love had gone_ **

**_Your papa never taught you about_ **

**_right and wrong_ **

_Stepping on the gas, he passed them with a smirk. Not a bad mornin', he thought. As he crossed the bridge. A homeless guy hangin' out with a cardboard sign on the corner. The river underneath, flowin' out to the sea. His head noddin' to the radio gently, hand re-gripped the steering wheel._

**_And you're lookin' good baby_ **

**_I believe your feelin' fine_ **

**_Shame about it_ **

**_Born under a bad sign_ **

**_With a blue moon in your eyes_ **

_Humans dominated the sidewalks, he kept to his usual route. The familiar buildings that had changed hands so many times over the years. Old businesses that had been passed down were in need of repair. He recognized every single old buildin', every crack in the sidewalk. He stopped at the light, wavin' a food cart owner over. A rabbit monster waved back with a look of thanks. The car behind him honked at him three times, damn hasty._

**_You woke up this mornin'_ **

**_got a blue moon_ **

**_Blue moon in your eyes_ **

_The light changed from Yellow to red, and the food cart had gotten by safely. Was gonna change anyway. No sense in rushin' when pedestrians have the right of way' . . .But this bastard . . . The car honked at him again, and was gettin' a bit too close to the back of his bumper._

**_You woke up this mornin_ **

**_Got a blue moon_ **

**_Blue moon in your eyes_ **

" **Heh, Humans (Sigh)** " _He rolled the window the rest of the way down, lettin' the smoke roll out, flicking cigar ash to the road. He leaned his head closer to the window, leanin' his arm . . ._

**_Woke up this morning'_ **

**_The world turned upside down_ **

**_Lord above, things aint been the same since the_ **

**_Blues walked into town_ **

_He turned his head around, to look at the guy behind him. . . The couple in the car, stopped honkin. He gave a nod, blowing more cigar smoke, red rolling into the air. A wicked smile on his face. The light turned green, and he went ahead, noticin' the guy keepin' a respectable distance from his bumper._

**_But you're one in a million cause you've got that_ **

**_shotgun shine_ **

**_Shame about it_ **

_He took a turn, givin' a wave to the local grocery deli, ran by his pal 'Tops', been there for decades. He'd have to pay a visit later, rolling by slowly as the heavier traffic kept_

_along the interstate, he turned off on the boulevard. The clock radio tellin' him he'd be a few minutes late. ' **Heh' ,Boss hated it when he was late'.** But he took the car today, he'd have an excuse. Can't shortcut all tha' time. _

**_Born under a bad sign_ **

**_with a blue moon in your eyes_ **

_His gaze shifted to the corners, he told those humans to steer clear of their area, doesn't mean they wouldn't try to keep up their business in different colors. Wouldn't end well for em' if he caught them runnin' the corners again. . .This was a no drug area, and he and his brothers planned to keep it that way. People walkin' to work, women wit strollers, shoppers from the boulevard. An obvious hooker caught his attention, giving him a nod and a smile waving at him, obvious pink mini skirt and heels as high as the freakin' sky . . . There'd always be one or two, couldn't help that._

**You woke up this mornin'**

**got a blue moon**

**A blue moon in your eyes**

_Grillby's II , was open for lunch. He'd stop in later for a few jars, his usual, before headin' home tonight. The newly paved streets gave way to an old cobblestone look, kept up since the old days', kept the history o' the place. Tourists liked the old style, and he could always spot the tourists. A clown by the park passin' out balloons, he grimaced a bit, but let it go. The old town hall was bustlin', busy with office workers goin' in to start the day. A woman in a dress suit caught his attention, and he immediately looked away, frownin' for a moment. He tapped the steerin' wheel with the tips of his phlanges, waitin' on the cross walk officer to let him pass._

**_So sad, god damn_ **

**_God damn shame about it_ **

**_Woke up this mornin'_ **

**_Got a blue moon_ **

_He was finally waved through. Drivin' down the street to the precinct, parkin' where he could find it. The meter wanted a quarter . . .He dropped one in, after steppin' out. Lookin' around. A busy mornin'. The look's he'd always get weren't nothin' new. He walked up to the steps, got a few glances, most of those left him pretty damn quickly, especially when he shot em' a grin. "Mornin'" He gave a nod to a guy who kept his glance a little too long. The guy gave a remorseful nod back. Sans pushed the door open with one big hand alerting the officers by the entrance._

**_Blue moon in your eyes_ **

**_(Woke up this mornin')_ **

**_Yeah I know_ **

**_You just can't help yourself , yeah_ **

_The monster division was down the hall, they had their own side of the precinct. Showin' himself past the entrance desk, noddin' at Michelle, the middle aged blonde woman who ran the front desk. He passed her every time he had to come in', she always waved him through. He threw the secretary a polite wink, she always shook her head and smiled, heh, she liked it. "Hows the coffee this mornin'?" He asked her. "Like always . . ." Michelle answered, it was the same thing most days, she never responded otherwise. He walked down the hallway, tossin' the coat over his shoulder, rollin' up his sleeves._

_**Woke up this mornin' everythin' was gone** _

_**By half past ten** _

_**Your head was playin' ding-dong** _

_**Ringin' like a bell from your head down to your toes** _

_**Like a voice tryin' to tell you somethin' you should know** _

_He caught the side office, an old run down part of the buildin', but it suited his bro just fine. The glass window was frosted over, when he opened the door. 'Monster Division I'. He caught the coat rack by the door inside the main foyer of the wing. Hangin' up his coat, kept walkin'._

_"Mornin' Sans". Blooky greeted him while sittin' at his desk, lamp on, going over papers, that refiled themselves constantly in the desks beside him._

_"Suppose it is" He replied with a wide smile._

**_Last night you were flyin'_ **

**_But today your so low_ **

**_aint it times like these that make you wonder if you'll ever know_ **

**_the meanin' of things as they appear to the others_ **

_Sans strode through the hall like he'd done a hundred times before, since his bro took on his new job a few years back. The lab assistant was filling up coffee mugs, Sans helped himself, taking a mug without askin'. "(Sigh) G-Good M-Morning Sans, Pap-Papyrus is waiting for you . . .He-He's not pl-Pleased"._

_"Aww, well a visit from his favorite brother'll put a smile right back on that terrifyin' face o' his". Sans chuckled, motioning to his own smile. Alphys, the yellow dinosaur descendant, now division lab assistant for evidence for the department. She gave him a warnin' stare through her glasses. "Y-Your late again"._

**_Wives, Husbands, mothers, fathers, sisters, and brothers_ **

**_Don't you wish you didn't function_ **

_"Wouldn't cha' know it, traffic was a killer" Sans feigned concern and displeasure, she didn't buy it and shook her head, taking her coffee and walking away. He headed for the corner office, where the view was a bit higher, up the stairs. He passed old pictures of the city on the walls, and a map of the city by the mountains._

**_Don't you wish you didn't think beyond the next_ **

**_paycheck_ **

**_and the next little drink?_ **

_Pulling a bit at his tie, rotating his shoulders and cracking his neck. He passed some others who said good mornin' to him, reachin' for the door to the corner office. He moved carefully inside, he was a bit big for the human made doorway, his bro had to duck to come into his own office._

**_Well you do, so make up your mind and go on_ **

**_cause when you woke up this mornin'_ **

**_everythin' you had was gone_ **

_His bro wasn't in yet, so Sans made himself comfortable, finishin' is cigar and sippin' the black coffee. Lookin' out the window to the downtown district, and the bridge not far off, that separated the tri-city. The cloudy day was lookin' to stay that way. Red pinprick lights, watchin' out the window. He set down his coffee, relaxin' in an armchair by the window. The news on the wall T.V, nothin' too big today. But somethin' in his soul was stirrin' . . . Had been for weeks. No matter what he did, it was there, even when he was drunk._

**_Woke up this mornin'_ **

**_Woke up this mornin'_ **

**_Woke up this mornin'_ **

**_Wanna be the chosen one_ **

_Things had gone quiet since his little bro was promoted, and they'd had room to do what needed to be done. It was rough at first, especially with human's new contact with monsters. Some days . . .It was still like the old days. Back then there was a lot more to do than secure territory, and push out any 'unwanted' elements. It took awhile to get to this kinda 'quiet'. After things died down, gangs were brought to heel. He went from bein' somethin' people feared, to somethin' other criminals feared. . . And that's how Wingdings liked it. It built trust with the humans, to be scarier than the scary element of this city. When the old days died, and the old life ended, he did his own work on the side, but his brothers would call him in to check on certain area's, people, businesses. Might as well be back on sentry duty, cept this involved more walkin' and ridin' around. Red smoke rolled into the room, red against the white of the cloudy sky outside. Whatever was puttin' him on edge, tuggin' at his soul lately, was beginning to make him antsy . . .restless. He never got used to the peace and quiet, maybe it was that?_

**_Just can't help yourself , yeah_ **

**_Woke up this mornin'_ **

**_Woke up this mornin'_ **

**_Woke up this mornin'_ **

_Sans let his thought drift off, taking another sip of the bitter coffee. He grimaced, stuff wasn't any good here . . . and the donuts were always stale._

**_Got yourself a gun_ **

**_Got yourself a gun_ **

**_Got yourself a gun_ **

_"DID MY LAZY-BONES BROTHER COME IN!?"_

_"Y-Yes Mr. Papyrus"._

Sans chuckled from his seat, letting his cigar die with regret. He could hear Paps from down the hall. The door slammed open, and San's coffee shook a bit from the door hitting the wall. "SANS! YOU ARE LATE!". Papyrus stood tall, nearly touching the ceiling fan. A freshly ironed suit, shined shoes, his younger brother took a lot of pride in his appearance, considerin' humans were terrified of the Gaster brothers in general, seein' a walking talking skeleton wasn't an every day thing for most folks. Paps looked like a well dressed undertaker.

"C'mon paps, is that anyway to say goodmornin' to your favorite brother?" Sans smiled, setting his coffee mug down on a side table. "UGGHH! SANS, I TOLD YOU TEN MINUTES TO NINE, NOT TEN AFTER NINE" Papyrus scanned over his brother. The much taller, younger skeleton sized up a relaxed Sans. Paps ducked into the doorway, coming in and staring at Sans with his hands at his sides, obviously ticked at his bein' late.

"Wouldn't you know it bro? Traffic on the bridge was terrible" Sans gave his excuse, knowing it didn't help his case. Papyrus closed the door before abruptly turning around, to chastise his brother. "THAT IS NOT AN EXCUSE SANS CONSIDERING YOUR LACK OF WORK AROUND HERE, YOU SHOULD HAVE PLENTY OF MAGIC TO SPARE TO GET HERE ON TIME! IF YOU DRIVE THE CAR . . .LEAVE . . .EARLY". Papyrus warned. 

"Alright boss, I'll leave earlier if I drive, my mistake" Sans put his hand up in a promise, knowing it bothered Paps to hear him be called 'Boss'. Papyrus was proper like that, wasn't into nicknames. "HMMM" Papyrus looked Sans over before turning away, giving up on getting his lazier but older brother to be a bit more sincere. Papyrus' motto as far as time goes was _'If you're on-time, you're late_ '. Paps was early to everything. 

"AND PUT THAT CIGAR OUT, YOU KNOW I DETEST THEM! IT FILLS UP THE ROOM AND THE SMELL STICKS TO EVERYTHING!" Papyrus shot a deathly glare at Sans, who simply smiled and put the cigar out, mocking his bro with his smile. Papyrus let it go for now. "THERE'S A MATTER TO DISCUSS!", the taller skeleton brother walked to his desk, while sans finished his coffee. "What's it this time? People J-walkin' instead 'a usin' the cross walk?" Sans suggested, that was the reason his bro was in a huff last time. Sans simply left the station after that one, he wasn't no crossin guard. But He did find his bro a crossin' guard to watch that four way until lights were installed, that he did do. Papyrus was a bit uptight, but paps was still his little bro . . . He'd do what he could to make him happy, or at least keep him and Wingdings off his back. 

Papyrus froze and shot a look right at Sans. "I THOUGHT YOU TOOK CARE OF THAT!" 

"I did, so what's happenin' this week". Sans picked up the newspaper that Papyrus dropped onto his lap, standing there crossing his arms, jus' waiting for him to read it. "Alright, I'll bite" Sans looked at the front page. "Local elections taking place, nothin' new there . . . Winter Olympics comin' up . . . Ebbot University research team, goes missing . . . _What_?". 

"They went to the mountain? . . ." Sans asked, A bony eye ridge perked up. Papyrus confirmed with a firm nod. "THE HUMANS KEEP CALLING, ASKING FOR VOLUNTEERS TO GO SEARCH FOR THE STUDENTS. WHILE I 'THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS' WOULD FIND THEM EASILY, I CANNOT BE BOTHERED WITH SUCH TASKS! WANDERING HUMANS WHO FALL INTO THE UNDERGROUND IS NO LONGER MY CONCERN! BUT YOU HAVE AMPLE TIME TO GO DOUBLE CHECK THAT NO LOST HUMANS ARE WANDERING AROUND SNOWDIN . . .OR HEAVEN FORBID THE RUINS!" Papyrus made it clear, and Sans closed his eyes tiredly, leaning his skull back over the chair. "Ughh, Why do these humans keep goin' over there?" Sans smacked the paper with the back of his hand. "We keep tellin' em' there's caverns, caves, freakin' sink holes. We told the mayor to put out a warnin' to anybody goin' over there, to not freakin' go up the mountain, it aint fuckin' Everest." . . . _(Sigh)_ . . . 

"SO YOU'LL DO IT THEN!? AND BE SURE TO CHECK THE OLD TRAPS! ONE OF THE HUMANS MIGHT HAVE FALLEN FOR IT" Papyrus reminded Sans, who wanted nothin' more than to drink a better cup of coffee, and go right back to bed. "Fine, Fine . . .I'll do it on my rounds". Sans agreed. He didn't visit . . .' _home'_ as much as he used to, but every now and then he had to go back, for some reason . . . Reasons like this just pissed him off, they were a waste of time. Any humans who chose to go explore Mt. Ebbot were ignorin' the warnings, and the signs. Since Wingdings made it a 'No-travel' zone, it wasn't like anybody could go freakin' vacation there if they wanted. They'd have to get past the security station and checkpoint before takin' the trail up the mountain. Wings wasn't gonna be pleased if a bunch of humans were wanderin' around underground, freakin' lost. "I MEAN IT SANS, PULL YOUR WEIGHT AROUND HERE! AS MUCH AS YOU'VE EATEN LATELY YOU SHOULD HAVE ENOUGH OF IT TO GO AROUND" Papyrus glanced at Sans as The shorter bulkier skeleton stood up from his chair, putting the coffee mug down on the counter in front of Papyrus. "I'll check it out paps, don't worry bout it". Sans threw a reassuring smile at his brother. "DO BE CAREFUL BROTHER, AND DON'T BE LATE FOR DINNER!" 

He gave Pap's a small two phlange saulte before heading out the door. ' _A bunch a college kid humans goin' to the damn mountain . . . The heck were they 'researchin' anyway?'._ The large skeleton passed Alphys and her lab assistants. Sans grabbed his coat off the hanger on his way out of the hall, back to the main lobby. The grey mornin was trying to change, a partly cloudy sky. 'Could really go for a nap' He sighed heavily, leaving the car to walk down the street. He'd make a few pit stops first, startin' with lunch. Sans pulled at his tie again, the feeling in his chest . . .Like somethin' was nagging at it, anxiety? He hadn't had that feeling in a long time. Stoneground Mustard and a good burger and fries'll take care of that. He headed down the street towards Grillby's, his second restaurant. Modernized with a new paint job and lights, but still had that good old diner appeal. He'd been there enough to pay off his tab a hundred times, over the years. He stepped in, and waved at the bar. Grillby's niece, Lumina, saw him on the way in. Lumina was made of blue flame, where as her uncle was hot yellow and orange fire. Grillbz was in the kitchen, he'd only step out to serve if Lumi was on break. 

"Missster Gasster- Spicccyyy today? Or mild?" Lumina asked, her words popping with light crackles and hisses, her short blue firey hair, lighting up the mirror above the ceiling. The place wasn't busy just yet, seemed as good a time as any. 

"Mild today, Doll . . .Thanks" Sans put a twenty on the counter. "The usual" He asked, parking his weight on a bar chair. The usual meant a double burger with onion and pickles. A glass jar of Grillby's signature mustard, 'Classic', and steak fries. Grillby's flame could be seen in the back by the kitchen doors. Lumina brought out a hot plate, and set down his glass jar. San's eye'd it appreciatively. "So how's the ole' man doin?" Sans asked. Lumina shrugged, her fiery skin flickering. "He'sss been on alert lately . . . We hhhad a visit from human officcccers, lasssssst week". Lumina let him know, her flame lowered a bit. San's raised a boney eye-ridge, "Humans? Human cops?" Now he was concerned. "Why?" Sans asked. It was normal proceedure for a monster officer to be sent to monster owned businesses, or handle monster problems. That's why they had their own division. Sure there were humans workin' in the monster division, he knew a few of em' but . . .They'd send Pap's here, or even him. Why wasn't he called? Paps would send him before some otha' guy to see Grillby.

Lumina leaned in while talking quietly. "Misssing people . . . They hhhhad picturesss" Lumina pointed to the corkboard wall by the chalk menu of specialty drinks. San's leaned over to look, humans . . .and one monster . . . A pink and yellow feathered bird monster, a girl. Sans studied the photo's, people goin' missin lately wasn't anything new, he had his own college field trip crew to go look for later, but a monster goin' missing . . .That was new. The city had it's population, but compared to the rest of the world, humans outnumbered monsters a hundred to one. "What was the guys name? The human cop?" Sans asked. 

"Officccer Friedley, he left hissss card". Lumina took a card off the cork board, handing it to Sans. "Friedley?" San's asked, lookin' at the card before handing it back. He'd have to ask Paps about that. There was no way they'd send a random human before Pap's would send him out personally to ask Grillby about anythin' the human's needed. Sans finished his burger, and downed the mustard. He'd stick to just one jar for now, Pap's and Wings always gave him a lecture on his drinkin' habits. With a friendly smirk he tipped Lumina and got up to leave. "Hey uh, Doll . . .Tell the ole man I said hello, and if any other officers come in, have him gimme a call". Sans made sure Lumina nodded that she understood before he took off. Walkin' out, looking up . . . clouding over again, sky gettin' dark. "Guess were in for some rain". He took in the sky, it'd be harder to track down any humans on the mountain. . .' He walked down the cobblestone to the old alley behind Grillby's. Where Grillbs dumpsters were out back. San's looked around turnin' the corner under the back light, vanishing in red smoke. 


	3. Roll to Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Look around your world, pretty baby, is it everything you hoped it'd be? The wrong guy, the wrong situation, the right time, to roll to me".~ 
> 
> When that song came on, it felt like it was for her. That thought alone, made her smile sadly, the words felt like they were just for her, talking to her. Telling her to hang on, a better life was just around the corner. Before, she would have seen this as some universal sign from a higher power, that everything was on it's way to her, and would show up tomorrow. She used to say that to herself, every-day, "Tomorrow . . .If not today, then it'll happen tomorrow". But now, she couldn't bare to believe it anymore. It was taking too long, and she had no more patience to wait . . . When it occurred to her a few weeks ago, that maybe she was wrong, that this was all false, her heart led her astray with it's own fantasy, and now she was left wandering the world like a dazed hippy. She broke, why was she doing this? Any of this? Now that was what she asked herself everyday. There's nothing for her here, it was all a lie. But that song, it reminded her of years past when she had such faith, her belief was so unshakable. She missed a time when she had faith.

The darkness of the room was still so comfortable, the DVD background playing on her T.V across the room. The same small t.v she had in college. She would let a DVD play all night, volume low. It kept the fear at bay, the lonely nights in check. Green eyes opened, pulling the blanket over her head for comfort. Her alarm would go off any minute, and the precious time in between now and the music of her alarm going off was waning. Just like the twilight dark sky just past her curtains in the windows of her bedroom, there was this time, between dreaming and awake. The sun was threatening to come up, and light up the sky, and she had to be at work by 7:00 A.M. The sound of the beauty and the beast DVD theme music played, a gorgeous scene on beasts balcony, a blue sky and tree's with blossoms losing petals falling beside a glass encased, red rose. She'd play that DVD when nights were bad, to keep the nightmares at bay. Now . . . It was just . . .Kinda sad. Her heart wrenching a little, wanting nothing more than to crawl through her little t.v and be there. Safe, happy, and loved. 

Y/N laid in bed, awake. Not wanting to get up and start the day, another disappointing day. Her weekend off wasn't until tomorrow, if she could get through today she could sleep in and do whatever she wanted . . . _'Just get through today, one more day_ '.

Getting up and pushing her hair over gently, she made her way to the bathroom tiredly. Turning on the lights first so whatever mice might be in there would scurry down to the basement, and away from her. A quick brush of her teeth, and brushing her hair, she put on a series DVD to make the small rental house feel alive. Her job didn't pay much, 12.00 an hour for oil changes and tire rotations. She couldn't afford cable. But the rent for this run down small home on 25th st, just a few short blocks of downtown, was only 425.00. More than livable to feed one person, and if she held off shopping she could afford groceries, and bills, and one good day at starbucks, or the mall. Tired eyes were met in the mirror with obvious surrender, concealer and eyeliner. Y/N , found her work shoes by the door, grabbed a bagel from the fridge and started coffee. The dealership had coffee, but it tasted awful. If she was careful she could have her coffee tumbler last her for two hours. She glared at her work clothes from yesterday, staring at her from the laundry basket. She pulled on the charcoal grey men's cargo pants, 'dickies', and an under armor shirt to match. Her hair falling over to the side and down her shoulder, off to the side. ' _Just get through today, it'll be noon before you know it'_. That was the best pep talk she was able to muster. The house was small, and still the same faded color it was from the 70's, the owner hadn't updated the paint job in years. She'd only lived here a few months, the old windows were cracked or sealed shut. The only window she allowed herself to open was the kitchen window. The light from the sun was beginning to dawn, and she frowned, wishing for the darkness to come back . . .If only to hide in it for a few more minutes. She grabbed her purse, coffee, bagel, and she was out the door. Bagel in her mouth while she hurriedly locked the house door, and went to her car on the side of the road, since she had no driveway here. This was also part of the new 'old town' and the streets were hilly on this part of the city. Her road was steep to get down, then it was a left turn to get to the outerdrive. She loved the outer drive, it was the long way to get to the north side, but it was worth it. The view of Mt. Ebbott was there along the dawn skyline, and the tree's and grasslands that led to the forests of Mt. Ebbot were beautiful in the morning. Her headlights on, she got to the part of the road where it dropped at an incline. 

The sudden flash of headlights in front of her, were two seconds too late. Her heart beat, and for a moment the world stopped. The black truck swerved and jerked back to it's own side of the road, barely missing her. She gave a loud breath of relief, hand on her heart. "Well . . . Fuck!". Y/N had released the tension of both hands on the steering wheel, and relaxed back to one, the other on her forehead under her hair.

"Can't believe he missed me, I was right there. . .". _'Maybe next time, guess I'm not dying today_. She joked.

The hill was so steep no one could see someone else on the other side, or see if anyone was coming up it. All you saw was the sky and the houses on either side. Walking this hill to the grocery store, before she got a car, was a joke. Not that you could walk in this neighborhood or anywhere near downtown, the one day she did, was one of the worst days of her life here, and she wouldn't repeat the experience. Getting to the light that turned onto outer drive, the cloudy sky was allowing her a few more minutes of twilight. The late part of winter was over, and spring was about here. She could roll down her window on nice days, and enjoy the wind in her hair, the radio playing. These few minutes were the best minutes she could have of each day, it was a short amount of time between home, and work. It gave her the choice, she could turn around and go back home, call in . . .' _Which I never do'._ She admitted sadly. Or she could take off, past the fields and away from here, away from the city to somewhere else that might offer more. She could go hard on half a tank of gas and make it to the state line by the end of the day, sleep at truck stops, find a new life. It was always a pleasant thought. She didn't know why she was still here, everything had gone downhill since college ended. 

She rolled the window down, and breathed in what freedom she could, the cold blast of the morning air. The smell of rain and earth filling her senses, made her smirk softly. Everyone was going to work at the same time this morning, lights followed the soft twilight dawn into the city on north side. The shopping district with the nicer stores and strip malls, near the hills before hitting the industrial park near the train yards towards down town. She didn't go downtown unless she had to, sticking to north side or home. But once in awhile she'd apply for a job across the bridge, to the downtown business district and near historic 9th, where the bars were located by the old theaters and boulevard. That's where the culture was located, also a homeless person area. She went to the Orpheum there for shows a few times with friends in college. But since she'd been out of classes and trying to make enough to pay rent, she hadn't gone for a show in awhile. Or out to have any sort of fun. 

Her eyes graced the horizon, and her mood welcomed the dark storm and rain clouds coming in. She was lucky to have her job, she should feel grateful in fact. It wasn't the best paying job, but since the population boom a couple years ago, full time work was hard to come by. If she lost this job it might take weeks, even a month to find another. Not exactly a place in life she thought she'd be by now. The ride to work felt nice, a few fleeting moments of freedom, and she could daydream about driving away from here, to find a real life, a good one. _'They say depression, is your soul's way of saying that it's tired of playing the character it has been . . .'._ She thought sadly, bitterly. The small town girl failing at life in her college city was getting old. Making enough to get by, pay for a car, put off student loans, just . . . staying in place. Not going forward, but time moving so she couldn't go back to change anything. Before she could continue her morose mood, she was at work . . .parking in her usual spot by the dealership. She touched her necklace gently, wondering how long she was going to go on like this. She'd tried everything she could think of, and ended up finding dead ends, and crossroads to no-where. 

"Just get through today, one more day". She whispered out loud to herself, eyes staring out into a serene cloudy sky, day dreaming of a world just beyond what she could reach to touch. Tucking her necklace into her shirt, she got out of the car, purse over her shoulder, coffee in hand. One oil change and a tire rotation to start, bad dealership coffee with sugar packets to go. . . 

**(Silvereen station)**

The red smoke drifted into the air as he approached the road. It was overgrown, tall grass had taken over the sides with foxtails waving in the wind. San's red pinprick eyes scanned the forest around him. Freshly green with pines, the leaves budding on the tree's. Signs that winter was over and spring was here. The tree's blew gently in the wind, and if anybody saw him from here, they'd easily see he wasn't exactly dressed for a hike. A large Skeleton, trenchcoat, a suit and tie . . . _Not exactly a fuckin' forest_ _ranger._ The gravel path had been hammered down with tires from trucks, hardly used, but dug into muddy pits when it rained. He kept his hands in his pockets, not in the least bit worried about anything in this forest. But he had to keep an eye out in-case any humans were out here. The old Silvereen mining company town, abandoned decades ago, was now a check in station. Wingdings kept a strict control on any humans who wanted to get close to Ebbot, they'd have to have permission and a good damn reason to be out here. Sans knew too well that all it took was a wrong step, climbing the base of the mountain, or taking the trail up for the view, and someone would find a sinkhole, or a cavern, or an old cave that led into the mountain itself. Once ya' made it past the base, there were old tell-tale signs of main entrances to get to the 'underground'. But those were blocked off. If somebody did have permission, like a class of college kids, they'd check in up here . . .At old Silvereen station. Sans walked on ahead, the old roofs of shanty's and miners shacks up ahead. The miners town sheriff's office, now converted to a security shack. The tin roof's and old broken water tower were tell-tale signs of just how old the place really was. Sans frowned a bit, ' _this place wasn't much compared to the old ruins_ ', now _that_ was a place Wingdings would never allow the humans to wander, even the advocates and historians that begged the head Gaster Brother for a chance to record monster history, and culture. _They'd find history alright'_ , he thought. ' _Dust, carvings, and bones'._

San's kept walking, getting dirt on his shiny black shoes. The ground was muddy from here, from over-use. He walked forward to the security station, the old signs were still up, so no one took them down, or vandalized them. He could at least report that back to Pap's. Papyrus had the warning signs made to warn humans to keep out, danger ahead, sink holes, go-beyond at your own risk. The lantern was lit by the door, and the window was lit, that meant Doggo was inside. Dogressa and Doggo, a sibling duo from back home. They used to be part of the old sentry unit, but once the royal guard broke off from the king's rule . . . They all weren't exactly the royal guard anymore. Wing's hired them to watch for anyone headed to the mountain, and if someone did visit with Wing's permission, they went with for protective purposes. Keep them out of certain places, and watch their backs if it was a diplomat, or somebody important. Doggo didn't have his sight much anymore, but he was damn good with hearing and scenting out things. They were like ' _park rangers_ ' for Ebbot. San's walked up to the entrance, and raised a bony fist to knock on the door twice.

". . . Cigar smoke, and . . . a cheese burger with onion . . . extra mustard? . . . Sans Gaster". Doggo turned his head slightly, he was at the desk, listening to the radio. San's walked in. "Gee, how'd ya guess?" San's smiled. "How you doing pal?" San's asked, his mood brightening a bit at seeing an old friend. San's knew he'd been away for awhile, he didn't check in as often as he should. 

Doggo turned in his chair more towards San's as the skeleton walked in, closing the door behind him. "The Deer are populating, fawns born yesterday. 'Ressi's out now, counting the herds for the human DNR. But I hardly think Wingdings would send you here to check on the wildlife". Doggo smiled a bit, his age showing in his smile. Not a young pup like he used to be. 

San's smirked gently "That's hurtful Pal. Assumin' I don't care about baby animals? Hurtful . . ." San's played offended. Doggo stood, keeping his face straight, blind so he couldn't look at San's directly. "You're here about the footsteps in the woods . . ." Doggo insisted, knowing San's wouldn't be visiting for nothing. Now that caught San's attention, his gaze snapped to Doggo. 

"Come on pal, throw me a bone?" San's asked, knowin' that old joke would get to him. 

Doggo whined in annoyance. "I'm too old for this". 

San's smiled wider, devious. "Oh come on pal don't say that, Never too late to teach an old dog new tricks". 

"I hate that one" Doggo growled a bit. "I'm not the hunter I used to be . . .'Ressi' was out that night. But I could hear them, I could smell them. Human's going around the trail". Doggo informed him, seriousness in his voice, ears flattened. 

San's demeanor changed, ' _dammit_ '. "Human's came through? Shit . . . How many?" San's asked, hands in his pockets. The wind whipping quietly outside. 

"A few, three male voices, two females. I could smell perfume, and beef jerky snacks". Doggo put his clawed paw out on the desk, he wrote down notes in monster writing,logs of the day to day goings on. Doggo felt for the third tray on his paper tray, grabbing the top paper and holding it out for San's to take. San's took it, and read the notes. Doggo had written down the times he heard them, and the weather notes of how he could smell rain comin' so any tracks the humans made would be washed away. They went around the station to avoid detection by about a mile. Doggo would have a hard time tracking them down with his nose after it rained. "I could smell the rain coming, their tracks went cold near the trail". They wanted to avoid getting caught, and went around silvereen to do it. Dated last week. 

"You hear em' come back down?" Sans asked, lowering the list of activity from that day. 

"No. We thought they'd turn back once the rain started. Most humans don't like getting wet". Doggo moved to the window, raising the sill to take a whiff of the air outside. "The human search party that came, asked about them, just like you. I told them the first group went around silvereen, and avoided the trail. When I asked the new humans what the other human's were doing, they said it was a class doing research". Doggo let him know about the second group.

"They were here lookin' for the college kids? Parents and friends?" San's asked.

"They didn't say . . .They weren't happy when they found out that I was mostly blind. I took them to the spot where the scent died. They weren't allowed to go further without permission". Doggo insisted, he may be an old dog but he was still loyal. San's had to give the old dog that much, he was still a damn good watch dog. 

"Musta' been why they called the department, Pap's got the phone calls . . . They sent it over to our department to handle. Monster territory, monster detail" San's explained.

"Papyrus . . .How is he?" Doggo asked for a change of topic. The old dog's years showing a bit. 

"Bro's good, he likes his job. Makes him feel important an all that. But uh, dis' human business" San's pocketed his fists and shook his head. His bro's weren't gonna be too happy.

Doggo seemed to read his mind. "Wingdings Gaster won't like this, and neither will Papyrus". Doggo opened a bag of dog treats, helping himself. "Buscuit?" Doggo offered. San's grimaced a bit but smiled at the offer "Thanks but uh, still full from breakfast". Sans put up a hand to reject the dog treat. San's hoped Doggo might've been able to scent the trail, and seein' as how Ressi was busy . . .'Aw shit'. Sans realized, leaning against Doggo's desk, that he'd have to go looking for them himself. "Guess we better round up the search party, aint nobody gonna be happy if Wings has to get involved". Sans got off the desk with a reluctant sigh. 

"And who is in this search party? It might take all night to track them after their scent wore off through the brush, you can't just send any young pup up there". Doggo happily ate another biscuit, turning to hear the skeleton sigh a bit. "Well pal . . .You're lookin' at it", San's smiled a bit wide, hands out as carefree as could be. ' _How hard could it be anyways?_ ' San's thought. _'Just a few humans'._ Doggo's ears flattened. "A walk it is, I'll be your nose". Doggo offered, none too happy about it, but his station demanded it. 

"And Eye will be your eye". San's chuckled, throwin' out a joke to the half blind dog monster.

"Rrrgggh" Doggo grumpily growled at the pun, reluctantly following the sound of San's out the screen door.

**(Dealership Row)**

_(Roll to me: Del Amitri)_

Her hair over her shoulders, hanging down while she pulled out the air filter, hardly in need of replacement yet. She'd check it green for now. Tire pressures were where they were supposed to be. 4.5 quarts of conventional oil. Her nail polish chipped a bit, steady feminine hands reached to put the oil cap back on. A slight oil smudge from her gloves was above her left eyebrow. Today they were busy, five deep. But the pit guy couldn't go any faster on the diesel, water separator and filters needed taken care of. Y/N reached for her coffee, taking a sip. The greeter was on his lunch break, so she had to run outside, get the VIN numbers from the incoming vehicles and put them into the system for work orders. Doing two jobs at once. But she didn't mind the part about going outside, it was a quiet cloudy day. Music on the intercom was playing, she was going through the motions again. Nothing eventful, no promotion on the horizon, no openings to do anything else. Perhaps she'd do this for the rest of the year then? No going up or moving forward, just ' _here_ '. She checked pressures outside, bending at her knees to check them. Looking up at the sky, the winter geese were flying back, a sign that spring was on her way here. Green eyes cast to the sky, a contemplative look. _'Wish I was them_ '. To be able to fly away from here, in a family . . .The birds conjoin together so easily, and they fly together, calling to one another across the sky, large V formations traveling in the same direction.

Watching the geese go, made her heart hurt a bit. What that must feel like, to belong again. Her eyes downcast to her paperwork, It had been years since she felt that belonging, even if she knew all those years ago that belonging was ' _temporary'_ , she still believed in something natural, primal, belonging in itself, like those birds.

' _There has to be a life out there, where there's people waiting for me, friends a family . . .A life. . .' At least I used to think that, believe that.'_ She reminded herself, and stopping her heart from hurting more, keeping her eyes downcast in case of watering eyes. She had been breaking down into tears the past month, and before long she'd become numb to it. She'd suck it up, ' _I can cry at home later, don't show weakness at work'._ If she focused on the work at hand, her mind wouldn't wander so much and remind her of her life. She could think privately on her break. Some days were easier than others to ignore her feelings, there'd be a song on the intercom that would get to her, or she'd see signs that used to bring her hope, or even signs rubbing in her pain. Like seeing friends going out together, or a couple coming in together for service. It would sting, a hard pang in her chest that would rise to her throat, her hands would hurt a bit, and then finally she'd feel her nose tingle, and eyes glass over with tears threatening to build. 

When her lunch break came, she was more than grateful for the privacy of her car. She parked father away from everyone else, near the fields at the end of the parking lot. Prairie grass area, just like back home. She'd see rabbits scurry across the fields in the morning while she parked, tall grass and wildflowers would sway in the wind. Some puddles here and there, birds flittering about. She could watch the sky. It was peaceful, and a moments rest from the chaos that was the oil change lane, and no one to bother her. Today it was just her and an iced coffee. She watched as the grey and white clouds were traveling against one another, creating shapes in the sky. 

_Look around your world_

_pretty baby_

_is it everything you hoped it'd be?_

The intercom music caught her attention, interrupting her thoughts, she'd never heard this song before. It was catching her ear though, and it sounded . . .'Happy'. Leaning back against the seats enjoying the slight warmth the car provided. 

_The wrong guy the wrong situation_

_the right time_ _to roll to me_

_Roll to me_

Her head turned to hear the words, thoughtfully listening. She learned that when the universe was sending you a message, you're soul would pull you it, you'd find yourself paying attention. The happy tune tugged at her heart, The song. She couldn't but feel like it was speaking to her. Growing up in an openly spiritual home, she always believed in the law of attraction. If fate or life was ready to move things your way, you'd see signs of it. But the belief she held so dear for years, conflicted with the fact that she believed, at 27 she was supposed to be married by now, maybe considering children? Or going back to college. She used to wake up every single day thinking ' _Today is the day'_. But that belief was painful now, and she was so tired in believing. Part of the law is believing, believing true enough that something was already yours, and oh how she believed, she pretended with everything she had that the life she dreamed of having was hers. But . . . it never happened. 

_And Look into your heart_

_pretty baby_

_Is it aching with some nameless need?_

_Is there something wrong_

_and you can't put your finger on it?_

She read all the books, felt the world work around her, like her soul believed it was true. But the hardest part? Was the waiting. Now here she was, still alone, having waited for too long. She couldn't bring herself to smile at work anymore, people at work kept asking if she was okay, and she'd have to fake a smile and lie, ' _I'm just tired, nothing major'_. the pretending was all it was, a game of pretend. Oh how she would day dream and pretend, for years. She conjured up a mental image of an imaginary husband that would've made her coffee this morning, or taken her out for lunch, or helped her go back to school. Taken her on a date this weekend. All of the beautiful simple things, others take for granted. She was in her 20's, and the last of her friends to be single, and childless. But that was her fault then wasn't it? 

_Right then_

_Roll to me_

_Roll to me_

If that wasn't enough, this month her best friend announced she was engaged, her last single and childless BFF. She was genuinely happy for her, her fiance was a great guy, they complimented each other so well, and when they imagined their future husbands, her BFF Kelli had pictured a guy just like her fiance. ' _Now Kelli is living the dream, and she waited so long for him, she deserves a wonderful husband . . .And I'll be the supportive bridesmaid she needs. Even if it means I see less of her. I'll be there with bells on'_. But the day she found out about the engagement, she couldn't help but feel as if life was continuing without her.

_In the books they say to look for signs, even mom said so, that things will work out, I just needed to be patient. Patience . . .it's easy to be patient when your in your early 20's, it's easy to be patient when a serious relationship goes south and you can wake up and pretend that you 'still have time', he's on his way. Your life is on it's way, right? It's easy, until you look around, and there's no change, things just get worse and worse._

_And I don't think I have ever seen_

_A soul_

_So in despair_

_So if you want to talk them all through_

_Guess who will be there?_

Birds were flying overhead, and watching them was a highlight on break. Her cold coffee in the cup holder while she sat in the quiet. It felt strong, pulled at her. The intercom radio, it felt like it was for her, and _'oh_ ' it would be so easy to take comfort from it. A random song that wasn't on the usual playlist. To believe it's one of those 'signs' from the universe, that the wait was over. _But 'I've been down that road before'. Next thing you know, you're making dinner for two, and the plate next to you at the table is still full, you can't pretend that away._ Then she felt stupid for doing it after a highly recommended LOA book writer suggested it. By making dinner for two, your sending a signal to the universe that you're ready and have made room for someone else. It also suggested leaving room in the closet, sleeping on one side of the bed, having two pillows, and setting up room in the bathroom for another persons producs. . . _That was months ago_. 

_So don't try to deny it_

_Pretty baby_

_You been down so long you can hardly see_

_When the engines stall and it won't stop raining_

_it's the Right time to_

_Roll to me_

_Roll to me_

"What the-" Y/N shook her head. Was the universe actually speaking to her right now? With this song? Her heart and mind battled with the possibility, and it was safer to not take stock in it, but wanting to believe was almost as addicting as the idea of letting it go. _Besides, I tried . . . I tried everything short of moving out of the country_. There was the online dating, going out to eat alone in hopes to make friends, or even get a decent guys' attention. She went to her old college, even after she graduated, just to hang out in the library, or go to the gym before they canceled her student I.D card that allowed her free access. She tried going out with a stranger before, and it was . . . not what she was expecting the higher powers that be, to put in front of her. They didn't feel right, and it felt forced. The dates never even got to first base, and the guys that did approach her in college were not what she wanted. It began to feel like a waste of time, a waste of her youth. Now months later, here was the intercom at her job . . .talking to her, playing the old adage that ' _You'll find everything you've been looking for, you've held on enough, I understand the pain your going through'_ . . . _false hope_. 

"Bullshit". 

_Roll to me_

_and I don't think I have ever seen_

_A soul_

_So in despair_

_so if you want to talk them all through_

_guess who will be there?_

She gave this place her best shot. _If I was truly meant to have what my soul craves so much, wouldn't I have it by now?_ She did the city thing, That's why she made the promise to give it up, let it go, in her darkest hour, drunk on her bed, yelling at the T.V after downing a bottle of Kinky Pink Vodka, straight. Yelling at the ceiling and even throwing darts at her favorite Ebbot City poster, the post was a reminder of all the dreams she'd had as a kid, and how she was wasting away. That particular day was a terrible day. She'd gone out to eat alone, she was honestly hungry and just wanted a burger from _Grillby's II_. He had the best BBQ burger in the city. As she sat in the car in the parking lot. She spotted a couple, a beautiful couple. A woman with red hair, and a buff good looking husband. He picked up a little red-headed girl, and the wife was holding the hand of a young boy, perhaps a toddler 3-4 years of age . . . _That I broke down in angry tears in the parking lot, said fuck it and went home to drink._ _All I wanted was a burger, and the universe kept dangling my hopes and dreams in front of me, almost cruelly._ 'I _Went home that following weekend, told mom, she gave me a tarot card reading that said basically what I want will come, but I need to be patient'. . ._

_"So tired of having to wait, while everyone else gets to have what I want"_

_So look around your world_

_Pretty baby_

_Is it everything you hoped it'd be?_

_The wrong guy_

_the wrong situation_

Closing her eyes, she felt it. It felt like magic, but it was short lived. Her mother told her, just like everyone else back home did, that when the universe starts sending you signs 'You'll feel it'. " _I've been wrong before"._ Y/N felt a burn in her heart, a tugging that drove her crazy. "I want it to stop, stop hurting me". She demanded angrily, and felt tears sting her eyes, as she let her cold coffee put a wet ring on her feminine lap. Green eyes glossed over with tears. ' _I'm a loser. I'm a community college grad who changes oil, I'm not a loved and successful wife, I have no husband or anyone to look out for me here. It's me against the world here, and I'm not falling for it. I can pretend, but I won't fall for this again. It's a beautiful thought, a pretty song, that's all. Made to make girls like me feel better about their current situations._

_The right time to Roll to me_

_The right time to Roll to me_

_The right time to Roll to me_

_I prepared my whole life for these years, always believing without a doubt. Until living here alone. Moments that terrified me, and made me look around for help, but there was no one safe, no one I could trust. Just friends from years ago too far away to do anything about it. I sleep with pepper spray and a baseball bat by the bed._

_'_ Y/N sipped her coffee, and looked up to the sky where the geese were flying. Imagining her future husband saying these words to her, a day by the beach, a sunny bright blue sky out there somewhere. For a moment, she spotted a blue patch of sky by the mountains, and it filled her chest with a ballooning hope, she actually smiled. Maybe the universe was listening, and was throwing her a bone by offering small comforts . . . Like songs that sounded like they were for her, birds, cold coffee, and a sunny patch of blue sky breaking through the clouds . . . She could pretend they were just for her, there was no harm in that. 

The clock said 1:58, she had two minutes to get back in the building and start oil changes again. Grabbing her coffee, reapplying concealer to hide the redness of a crying nose, and fanning her eyes to dry away tears. She breathed out shakily, carefully moving her hair to the side, hair bouncing over gently, she looked at the blue patch of sky all the way to the door. 

"Whatcha' lookin' at?" Randy, one her co-workers asked. Y/N pointed at the patch of blue.

"Ah yeah, suns tryin' to come through" Deren, another tech and Randy's friend nodded, both young guys her age, taking a smoke break. 

"Good, sick of all this damn rain" Randy shook his head. Y/N smiled, going back inside and starting on the next vehicle to come into the first bay. 

"What'd you do on break?" Randy asked, not for any particular reason, they were all easy going around here, and bored. The guy's treated her well, almost like a sister. Y/N shrugged. "Singing to birds, talking to rabbits and squirrels, You know . . .the usual snow white routine". Y/N joked a bit with a small sly smile, taking a sip from her coffee. "And a coffee". She offered, raising her now empty cold iced coffee cup. 

The guys used to ask her all sorts of questions when she first started. Now they were just used to her presence. She'd worked with them for about a year now, they all got along well. The other crew member was Rodney, who was also Randy's brother, Rodney was the pit guy or the 'Mole' the guy who was downstairs all day draining oil pans, greasing joints, making general assessments, changing filters. They'd asked her things like, what did she really actually do for fun. Was she planning to go back to college? Did she have a boyfriend? What were some of her favorite shows? Basic things to ask right? 

Since moving here, she didn't have any friends yet, her friends were all back in her home state. College friends had moved on to universities, or gone back home to their parents. So she did solitary activities, she liked to blog, write, read, go for hikes in her old college woodland area, she used to love going to the gym every day . . The guys didn't seem to think that reading was 'fun'. But back home, she was involved in everything. Shopping with friends, going out to the bars, sports teams, getting into trouble with her besties. But those days were gone . . .Now she was just . . . A new version of herself that was going to waste. When she took this job, the guys all seemed friendly, and they had fun every week. She listened to the guys talk about mudding out in the fields with their old jeeps and trucks, spending friday nights together, or going out to the bars together as a group, or having a guys night. It all sounded like something she used to have, and a painful reminder of what she wanted and missed. 

It was hard to pretend it didn't hurt when she was never invited. Of course, it was explained to her that it wasn't anything personal, they really did like her, she was easy to get along with and she did her job. There was an emergency where her car was getting worked on, and she didn't have a ride to get home. She asked Deren, who said that might be an issue, she even offered him gas money but he still said he couldn't. Randy was also a no-go, and so was Rodney. When she asked her manager, he agreed, and Randy came over to apologize, saying that Deren's 'woman would kill him if he had another girl in his car'. Randy also said if he had a good looking girl within' five feet of him his woman would get 'rowdy'. Their wives or girlfriends were 'territorial' and didn't like new females hanging out with their 'men'. When she found that out last month, It hurt a bit. Sure she was a girl, and the guys told her she was attractive, but they never changed their behavior in front of her, or made her feel like she wasn't welcome at work. But she never thought she'd be excluded from being their friend, over something that seemed childish, but then again, she was single. She didn't know what it felt like to be the 'jealous' partner. Her heart ached a bit once she realized she couldn't make friends with the guys out side of work. She offered to meet Randy's wife, and Deren's girlfriend to make peace and prove that she was no threat, just a co-worker. . .But the guys said under no uncertain terms did she need to meet their 'women'. Saying that she was too nice, and it would piss them off even more. It was like high school all over again, she thought, rolling her eyes at the memory of being turned down for friendship. 

She kept to the mindless routine, taking off the oil cap, opening the air filter housing, and wiping her hands off with a clean rag to get to the cabin filter in the vehicle to check that too. Biting her lip gently and looking outside. She was lonely, she wouldn't deny that. The cashier girl Leanna was nice enough, but never initiated a long enough conversation to really clique as friends. The older adults, like the service advisors, managers and salesman really liked her, she always received compliments from them. But they had wives and husbands to go home to at night, friendship circles to maintain on the weekends, kids to look out for. ' _And here I am . . . on the outside looking in'_. 

' _What I wouldn't give to be that busy and have a support network like that . . .even just a friend would be freaking nice'._ Y/N did her job, going on autopilot, and handing the paperwork over to her advisor, an older gentleman named Jim. He had an adorable wife, and was like the 'grandfather' of the oil change bay. He'd tell them stories of when he was young, stories about his adult kids, and how his wife was doing. Y/N smiled at the stories, it was nice to see into a life that was going right. It was nice to see living proof of what happens when life 'happens', when it works out, proof that love can exist between people. Pulling out the air filter, she raised her eyebrows and a lilt of her head, pulling the air filter out and seeing it was dirty, bugs and moth wings sticking out.

"That looks great" Jim joked.

"We lead a charmed life Jim", Y/N put the bug filled air filter on his desk as bits fell off onto the work order paperwork. As she sauntered away back to the hood, flipping her hair to the side, a quiet sigh, focused eyes.

**(It's a place to sleep)**

Turning the key into her lock, she opened the old wooden door, letting the screen shut behind her, turning to relock it. The house lights were still on. Her warm lamp in the bedroom was always on, greeting her when she got home. DVD was still playing when she got back. Tossing off her work clothes and making sure to stomp on the floor a bit, to let any mice know she was home, and to vacate the area. The house was full of old holes and cracks, and she'd grown to accept it, and knew she'd find a mouse or two when she set up the humane traps around the house. _'Someday- . . ._ 'She thought, looking around at this house. The old walls that were stained from previous tenants, she tried to put artwork and wall sticker decals over them to make the house more 'homey' but feminine touches could only do so much. 'Someday, I'll have a beautiful home, somewhere gorgeous, near the mountains maybe? Upstate where the better towns were, simple people live safely, far away from places like this . . . Maybe a cabin, or a coastal home?' . She daydreamed about having a beautiful house to live in. With big open windows, wooden aesthetics and rustic touches that would remind her of home. A big kitchen with an island and barstools, her own garage. A 'girl-cave' with a mini fridge, pool table, T.V. . .And a big handsome wonderful husband to enjoy it with. She looked at her cheap 200.00 futon couch, and tried to imagine someone on it, feet propped up on the table, leaned back after welcoming her home. She could see it so easily, but . . .That's all it was, just pretend. She tossed her sports bra, and headed for the shower. Dirt coming off her hands and falling at the bottom of the white tub, the hot water washing over her. She let her phone play music in the background, washing off and feeling resigned. She could pretend, and in her head, it was like there was no 'off' switch. She felt that presence on her couch, as if someone really was there, waiting for her to get out. She pretended to hear 'him', the guy she keeps seeing in her head, a blurry outline in her dreams and visions while daydreaming. She pretended he was in bed waiting for her, getting out and drying off carefully, slowly. To let the daydream continue, this game of pretend. Because once she was really in bed, she'd know she was alone. A good book waiting on the floor by her bed. She'd read for a bit, be anywhere but here, and crash when she finally couldn't stay awake anymore. 

Putting on the 'husband' shirt. A traditional shirt her mother and sister had told her about. You buy a large mens shirt, something about the size your future husband would wear, or something that covers you enough. You spray it with mens cologne, or rub it down with something he would wear, and it helps you sleep. It's like wearing your husbands shirt as if he was just away from home for work, or you borrowed his shirt to sleep in. It made things easier. It helped her pretend that much more, living in this fantasy world in her head. Where she was rubbing on her favorite Victoria's secret body lotion on her legs, painting her nails, and smelling men's cologne from the white collar of the button down shirt, with a chest pocket. She crawled across the bed, and changed DVD's to a familiar sit-com, something calming and friendly to sleep to. The extra friendly voices in the background made her room seem less lonely. 

Crawling under the warm covers, she grabbed for her book and opened the page. Reading quietly, she saw the night sky just outside her curtains and a 3/4 moon was out tonight, glowing a ghostly pearl white. She smiled at it, and closed the curtain completely. The lamp still glowing warmly, she couldn't sleep in the dark alone, she always had a light on, and the T.V on low. So she could hear anyone outside. The worst nights were if she did hear something, and she'd reach for her bat just to feel a bit better. Her eyes followed the words but she couldn't focus. She looked around the room, then at the T.V. Her old stuffed animals that hung out in a corner of the room. Posters on the walls, and a window plant. She never used to be this pitiful, she used to feel strong . . .proud, and as if nothing bad could ever happen to her once she left home. She'd gone through the painful trials of childhood, the awful teen years, and becoming an adult, the world was supposed to reward her for all her hard work, for hanging in there and believing in true love, in a better life, a happier life. But here she was . . . instead of becoming the woman she thought shed be by now. She'd have to be strong, and hide it. If she could just be strong again, and forget about love. 

Y/N pulled the book to her chest, feeling it pang again, pull again. She felt pulled to the north, and peeked outside. She saw the mountain just above the tree's outside the dark windows, the streetlamps obscuring a better view. She felt the pull, and snuggled back into her blankets. _'Knock it off, there's nothing there . ._ .'. 


	4. Things that Lurk

**(Oh a Hunting we will go)**

It wasn't a strange sight, bein' this close to the mountain. ' _But hell' . . . Bein' this close, even he got fuckin' chills._ Following Doggo up the hikers path and nature trail to the collapse. The one Wingdings closed off to the public. Doggo's nose was in the air, his ears perked on occasion, but they'd fall back down again when it was nothing substantial. San's breathed out, his breath caught a bit of mist in the chill in the air. If the college kids were out here, they'd be chilled to the bone if they weren't wearin' winter gear. People could die in this cold if it snowed again, it wasn't spring just yet. Doggo was on all fours, workin around the trail dirt and avoidin' puddles. No tracks yet. These kids'd have maybe a week or two if they came prepared, campin' out near the collapse of the mountain. San's red pinprick eyes wandered the surroundings. Birds were tweeting a bit in the tree's, they had a couple hours before the sun went down. But this place, was givin' him waves of old memories he'd rather keep buried, along with that underground. The tree's lined the main nature trail, made back in the day. Years ago, you could picnic with the family at the nearby lakes and ponds. There was one in particular that followed down the path that he liked . . . San's eyes followed that way, he knew the way by heart. It was also the same path the monters took, when it was safe to come out from the underground after the collapse. It was made a historical marker ten years go . . . Looking around at the view, San's could see the overgrowth and lack of care to the path now that it was closed off. Wingdings didn't want anyone up here, and for good reason, he'd admit. San's scanned the view, he didn't see anything, or anyone in the tree's. He spotted a group of deer down the path, crossing into the thickets. 

"Anythin?" San's asked Doggo, Doggo stood and shook his head. The Dog monster looked focused, eyes not looking at anything in particular, his nose to the air. "They break off the path here". Doggo kept sniffing. San's looked around, red pinpricks glancing around the dead foliage. The tree's were starting to bud, green shoots coming up to replace the old grass. San's turned, when Doggo's ears perked up, walking to the grass, off the trail. Doggo is on all fours now, sniffing around through the green, near the base of an oak tree that sprouts out into two halves. Doggo sniffed, his pace quickening. San's followed behind Doggo quietly, Doggo sniffed around and then paused. San's saw it. "Bingo" San's bent down, his knee caps crackin' a bit. A hat, a pink ballcap with a familiar bar logo on it. "Lounge time at Leoto's" . . . Could belong to one of the kids, maybe a work hat? He could check out at the bar. San's looked up from the hat but Doggo was still going. "Ey, Pal" San's followed Doggo who was already ahead, hurrying. Doggo broke into a run. "Kids . . .Scent . . .Near . . . Gatorade . . . Beef Jerky. I like Jerky" Doggo said between sniffs, along the ground. Doggo was up off of his pawed hands and knees when he broke into a run. Sans grimaced "Ah Hell" San's hurried after him. He loosened his tie during the run across the green to an off beaten path, made by Trucks, 4 wheelers and UTV's. There were muddy tire tracks, imprinted from not long ago. And . . .A car. There was a car parked just on the vehicle trail, mud caked under the tires, they must've abandoned it here, hidden from view of the real trail . . . Hoping they wouldn't get caught. One of those smart cars, with no 4 wheel drive. A ford fiesta, black. San's hurried behind Doggo who stood up after sniffing, sure of himself.

"Their scent is all over this" Doggo touched the car. "Perfume, Jerky, air freshener, . . .Gatorade". Doggo said just as he reached down into the car. San's hurried up to the door, and opened the car. It was unlocked, empty, as he scanned the backseat and front. Key's were missin'. Nothin' in the cupholders. 

"I'll call Pap's, let's get a tow-truck out here" San's looked around, and Doggo was staring ahead into the thick of the tree's. . . "Doggo? Pal?" 

Doggo was starin' straight ahead into the darkening of the tree's, the sunset hitting the top of the mountain and slowly darkening. "They wen't up there, around the trail . . .Avoiding security . . .The scent . . .Goes that way" Doggo pointed. Just as the sun was going down. San's stared at the woods ahead, opening up his cell phone in his pocket, calling Papyrus. The phone rang and it wasn't two seconds before Pap's asked "DID YOU FIND THE HUMANS YET?" 

San's sighed a bit "Well uh, not exactly. But . . .Found how they got up here. A dealer plated Ford Fiesta, might be a rental . . .And Bro, your gonna wanna call Wings on this. . . The kids went around the trail to avoid the security station. Headed for the collapse zone . . .". San's stared ahead at the collapse near the base of the mountain. Knowing he'd have to follow the trail of these damn kids.

"HMMM THAT IS SUSPICIOUS BROTHER". 

"My thoughts exactly" San's toned darkened a bit. 

"I'LL SEND A TRUCK SANS, TELL DOGGO HE HAS DONE WELL!". Papyrus would be here with the truck shortly . . . If they didn't find the kids, Pap's would have to call Wingdings, and Wings wasn't gonna be too happy to hear that people ignored the warnings and came up here. 

San's smirked, Doggo waited near the car, still pointed towards the way the college kids went. "Ya hear 'dat? Pap's say's y'er a good boy" San's chuckled putting the phone in his coat pocket. Doggo growled. "You can tell that to the DNR donation box . . .Ressi needs new equipment" Doggo let it known flat out. San's smiled wide, getting out his wallet, taking out a hundred and putting it into Doggo's front security shirt pocket. "Pap's is sendin' a truck. . . They'll be here in an hour or two" San's looked over the ford fiesta. No 4-wheel drive on the damn thing, why college kids would bring that way out in the styx was beyond him. The fact they realized they couldn't go up the trail or mountain with it, and abandoned it made no sense. OR . . .The kids thought they were comin' back for it. Somethin' stopped them. San's eyed the sunset touching the collapsed side of the mountain further up past the trees. . . The path that lead to the collapse, that led to the underground. A No Trespassing sign blowing in the wind, held by chains on either side of the trail. Up ahead would be the pond, warning signs of rock slides, the avalanche zone, look out for Bears, Mountain Lions, No electricity at campsite, and finally, sink holes. There should be a warnin' sign for other things near the mountain . . .But those he wouldn't mention. San's was ready to light another cigar. Fuck it was chilly out here. 

San's and Doggo waited a half an hour before a Jeep made it up here, an old beat up green wrangler. Doggressa was driving, her fur was a reddish brown and white underneath. She came out and offered to help, saying Papyrus called her. San's wasn't looking forward to the hike up the mountain, he'd have to walk, so he could save his magic for later. All three stood around the ford fiesta. "I"ll run those dealer plates passed Paps later after we tow it" Sans pointed out the white plates and pink lettering. "Looks like a rental vehicle, or a loaner" Doggressa mentioned, and she was probably right.

"How're the deer doin' dear?" San's teased her a bit.

"New fawns born yesterday" Doggressa admitted. Doggo walked up by his sister, and motioned to where the scent trails off. "Ressi, wait here for Papyrus" Doggo got a nod and a side nuzzle from his sister. Doggressa headed back to the Jeep to wait, keeping her walkie talkie on. The sunset beaming through the tree's, darkness of clouds from today coming into shroud them in darkness soon. San's walked up the muddy path, wishing he'd worn boots instead of a pair of nicer shoes. Doggo continued up the muddy tracks, and past where the kids had parked the fiesta and moved on. They followed the orange glow of the light, towards the old path. Kids just went under the chained off trail with the warning, blowing in the wind gently a little squeaky from rust. "They were here, kept going" Doggo sniffed one of the poles holding up the chained warning sign. Past the trail, from here San's could see the Pond that lead to the lakes beyond the mountain towards the coast over fifty miles away. San's red pinprick eye's scanned the tree's, no sounds. Doggo only heard birds, walking deer and wildlife. But no college students who might be talking, and even if they were hiding from them, they'd be found out by Doggo's superior sense of smell. They kept walking up the path carefully, not wanting to miss anything. San's was getting a sense of Deja Vu, and old memories surfacing to his thoughts. The scent of wet earth was all too familar, as he pocketed his fists again following. He didn't see anymore clothing, or even litter. Doggo stopped, having lost a trail, then followed another. Doggo stood, sniffed a tree. "One took a piss here . . .Male" Doggo sniffed, then followed the scent to the trail up the pond. "They split up, to piss. Then . . . (Sniff Sniff) met again . . .Here" Doggo stood at the top of the trail, the pond down the hill to the right. . . The old Mt. Ebbot historical trail ahead of them. "Dammit" San's sighed heavily walking on. He remembered taking this walk . . .All those years ago. Following the old path felt like walking back to an old life. If he wanted, he'd just appear back in SNOWDIN, but Wings said there was no visiting the underground right now. For good reason. 

Doggo kept on ahead, then his ears flattened. San's walked ahead of Doggo, Doggo stopped. The birds had stopped chirping right about here, everything was quiet except the tree's in the wind. When you get up the trail, you get closer and closer to the collapse. Over time the collapse had turned into a giant mountainous cavern. One giant entrance into the underground, the world of Monsters, and where the majority of monsters were trapped by a spiritual barrier for centuries. The closer you get to the collaspe site, any monster can still feel the energy leftover from the fall. The barrier was strong enough to keep monsters trapped inside for thousands of years. A spiritual barrier created by shaman's, priests, and spiritual magic users . . .Self sacrificed. San's could feel it in his bones, and it made him want a smoke. Doggo gave a slight growl. "I dont like it up here". Doggo said simply. 

"Me neither" San's sighed, they kept walking, and Doggo sniffed along the ground, before standing again. _IT was just their fuckin' luck . . . The college kids went for the entrance, they went into the cavern_. Not hearing anything, not excavation, or voices, it meant they went in to explore. "Fuck" San's gritted, his frown growing to a malice laced grimace. "Fuckin' kids . . ." 

"What were they wanting to find? The entrance?" Doggo asked.

San's didn't take one step further. He couldn't without Wings or Papyrus knowin' he went in. _Damn those kids_. San's knew Wingdings wasn't going to be happy about this, and it would result in an angry phone call to the college, to the professor, and finding out just what the kids were doing up here. 

"They won't survive down there" Doggo shook his head, he could smell where they went. the scent was distinctive. The scent of mountain flowers from near the cavern entrance, little yellow ones, began to mingle with hinting blooms of Echo flowers just past the massive entrance to the mountain. Patches of them, gave off an old familiar smell. The kids went to the entrance of the underground. It was fixed up for commercial use after Monsters were given permission to join the citizenry, but closed off a few years ago, when Ebbot city Mayor took advisement from Don WingDings Gaster. WingDings and his brothers, and crew who had free'd Ebbot City from old Mafia rule, and re-established peace. It was a movement to make life easier for monsters, and help the human's accept them into society. It worked. Wingdings held a lot of sway in the city, even helping Papyrus, who had always wanted to be more than just a sentry in the Royal guard back in the underground, become the monster division police chief. They got close enough to the entrance, and Doggo's hair stood on end, they heard a presence at the entrance, and Doggo growled threateningly, the scruff of his neck stood up, teeth bared ready to bite. San's left eye glowed a bright red, smoke pouring out of it. San's raised a hand to the cavern, that was over 30 feet away, and the presence fled into the darkness of the cavern.

"Shadow creatures, they're getting fucking ballsy" San's felt chills. Shadow creatures were rare back when he was livin' in the underground. His mother warned him and his brothers about them. But the Gaster Skeleton family was able to deal with them easier than other monsters, because of their heritage. Skeletons were born from death, and shadow creatures . . .Very little was known about em' only that the more death there was, the more would manifest and appear. Hard to get rid of em', but easy to divert them or enforce a territory they'd have to stay away from . . .Like Snowdin, and the waterfall. But along the kings path, if you didn't have a member of the royal guard with you, you were a target. Usually shadow creatures, stuck close to area's like the forest, but for whatever reason they were moving further than was normal. The echo flowers would give the lurkers away. Echo flowers had the ability to repeat whatever was said, either at the moment it's said, or even repeat things said from years past. But usually newborn flowers would repeat what they recently heard, then take on a new sound. An old patch of flowers from a corner of the underground might've heard something from a hundred years ago, and if disturbed, they'd repeat whatever was said those hundred years ago, because it was the last thing they heard. San's remembered how Echo flowers would talk when disturbed, lurkers would accidentally cause a breeze, or force the flowers to close their petals from their presence, echo flowers would talk, and any monster would know they weren't alone. San's felt the shadowy presence had left, damn things were slowly getting closer and closer to the surface. Lack of people visiting the area, should've made them lose interest in comin' up here. Till now. But dark masslings of energy and shadow were the least of anybody's concerns if they went in there. San's felt a tug . . .an internal one. His soul pulled a bit as he turned, and could see the city in all it's glowin' glory, gettin' ready for the nighttime, as the sun was going down. Papyrus could be heard down the trail, his loud voice commanding the car be searched and documented and photo's taken before being towed down back from the trails. San's waited for Papyrus to find them. Doggo got up from his attack position on the ground. "WHY ARE YOU IN ATTACK FORMATION!" Papyrus asked. San's gave Pap's a knowing look, then nodded to the cavern, taking a moment to light up a cigar. "Shadow lurkers . . .near the entrance". San's said regretting it, as Papyrus stiffened a bit. Papyrus had his own bad memories of shadow creatures from when they were kids growin' up. "UGH, PESTS" Papyrus put his fists on his hips. 

"WELL?" Papyrus glared.

"The smell continues on . . .To the Caves". Doggo's head drooped, ears flattened. 

"HUMANS! SUCH DISREGARD FOR RULES! WE EXPLICITLY PUT UP WARNING SIGNS ALL OVER THE PARK! THEY NOT ONLY STUPIDLY PUT THEMSELVES IN DANGER, BUT THEY HAVE EARNED THE RAGE OF THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE-"

An owl hooted nearby, the birds began chirping again, even with Papyrus' ranting on about being offended, and human disregard for their own lives. San's knew they'd have to form a search party to go looking for them. "Ya gonna call big bro on this?" San's asked, hoping Pap's would break the news to Wings, and he wouldn't have ta'. 

"YES" Papyrus pulled out his phone, annoyed with the entire situation. San's kept nearby, watching the cave entrance get darker and darker as the sun went down. The ringing was picked up over Papyrus's phone, and he heard the raspy croak of the elder gaster brother, WingDings. Papyrus put two phalanges to the bridge of his nose slits in frustration. "BROTHER, WE HAVE A PROBLEM-". 

**(Weekend Off)**

_(Follow you Down: Gin_ Blossoms)

The morning light glowed throughout the entire house. The sky was blue outside, and it showed through the curtains. Y/N stretched in bed, and listened the background of her Sitcom DVD playing. She stayed up late to read the rest of her book, watch movies, gush a little at her favorite male character, and then crash. When she woke up a couple hours before, it was still dark enough outside. She pulled her blankets close and smelled the male cologne from her sleep shirt. It helped, and she felt the freedom of the day ahead, it was such a good feeling at times. To do whatever she wanted, whenever she wanted. Day's like today, were nice. She got up, fed her fish, turned up the T.V and sang the theme song as she headed for the bathroom. 20 minutes later, she was freshened up, makeup done, and looking for a day out outfit. Her favorite pair of leggings and a white and grey thin long sleeve, white ankle socks and comfortable jogging shoes. She had fifty dollars of 'fun' money, and she was going to treat herself. _'I earned it'_. 

She tousled her long hair and flipped it over, shining green eyes and a sly smirk, pointed at herself in the mirror. Key's in her hand. First . . .'Breakfast, and today was a macchiato kind of day, a visit to the library, the mall, downtown drive, and a burger at Grillby's maybe? . . . She'd been apprehensive about eating alone for the past year. She did it before, but it felt kind've sad to eat alone. She knew others might have looked at her strangely, as if she'd been a date that had been stood up. It was easy to eat alone at a cafe, but not a real restaurant. Today she'd enjoy herself, then Sunday she'd clean. 

Her car was a transport to freedom, the fresh spring air, warming under the sun was perfect. The clear blue sky, some passing white puffy clouds, the entire world was bright today. Perfect for a happy playlist, some coffee and a good day ahead. Her purse tossed into the passenger seat, grabbing her sepia brown aviator sunglasses from the dashboard. Headed towards the outer drive, she smiled at the world around her today. The greenery was starting to show, the warm weather would be short lived, but she'd enjoy what she could today. No work, and all play. "Anywhere you go, I"ll Folloooowww you down! Any place but those I know by heart". Singing outloud to the radio and smiling at the mountain in the distance on the outerdrive. A hawk and other birds flying over head. She blew a kiss to the hawk flying past. "Goodmorning Beautiful!" She called out to the hawk out the window. It flew over the top of her car, close enough for her to take in it's colors and white and brown feathers. Today was going to be a good fucking day. 

Driving into town past the outer-drive, following the cars going 58 miles per hour on the two-lane road. When she got to the starbucks, the line wasn't that long. She recognized the girl at the drive through. "Hey hun how are ya?" Y/N asked the starbucks employee. The girl smiled recognizing her too. One large "Coconut Milk-Mocha-Macchiatto, iced and a bagel later, they were wishing each other an easy day, and she was off to the mall. The smell of her favorite Barnes and Noble bookstore was amazing. Usually she hit up the usual sections, especially the clearance sections. There was always a cool book or two that was marked down to 5 dollars or even ten from it's original twenty five or thirty bucks. The Barnes and Noble was wonderful but it wasn't as amazing as the city public library. Minus the occasional homeless guy taking a nap near the back sections, she loved the upstairs to the library, where the books were older and the smell of old pages was fantastic. She had to return a couple of books she borrowed, and then she'd see if anything piqued her interest. She had a pay a quarter to the parking meter, last time she avoided the meter when she was broke or went over her time even by a few minutes, she got a twelve dollar parking ticket to pay to the city. _'Another way in which the world punishes introverts and book lovers for leaving their homes_ '. She rolled her eyes as she fished out a quarter from her clutch purse. 

She checked out the upper sections again, and was drawn to the back sections where the history books were kept. When she first moved here, she was an Ebbot city enthusiast. One of those young women who moves here, and wants to know everything about their new favorite city. That phase passed last year, but this was the section she got most of the books. She came here since the college library was out of her reach for checking out books, since they deactivated her student I.D. Which was a shame, since at some cafe's or places the students could get a small discount with their I.D. 

Careful feminine fingers graced the sides of books along the shelf. There was a slight pull, something tugging at her. This feeling again, almost like her anxiety was directing her, and at times she thought she was slowly going insane from the solitary living she'd been doing. But the feeling was there, and it wanted her to go to the left. She walked down the section, no one up here at the moment. Now she was back into the city history. A familar book caught her eye, one she used for college. 'A human and Daemon history collective' . . .The shelf was dedicated to monster history. There were some that piqued interest but the feeling was lower. She looked down, and a book was plain brown, large though, on it's side. No distinctive cover, anyone walking by would have ignore it on the bottom shelf. Between other brown books of the same collection perhaps. But this one had been looked through. The dust coating the side, showed human finger traces along the side. Like someone either picked it up, or opened it. Bending down gently, hair falling to the side, Y/N moved the book up, and it felt old, textured. She opened it, and there were older yellowed pages, smooth and with black and white photo's. 

'Monster History' Volume 3. 

Apparently this was an old history section dedicated strictly to monster history. But nothing like Loch-ness, or Bigfoot, or folklore was here. Only factual Monster information then, she supposed. Y/N gently turned the pages, eyes scanning the words. An old familiar black and white picture of Mt. Ebbot, and the collapsed side of it. The rubble near it was freshly fallen. So this was taken after the collapse of the mountainside, when it fell inward. Now there was a much smoother cavern created in the side, lead to by trails. But she'd never been there. The trails were closed since she moved here. She visited the park nearby with friends once during the huge Blood-Moon eclipse event. The college kids went to the parks near the mountain to watch it. It was beautiful that night, she remembered wearing her favorite necklace and charging it under that moon. Her knife necklace was made with Amber bone, a small knife hidden inside that folded outwards. She got it when she was sixteen, it was something she always kept with her. But before the sun went down and the full moon started rising into the sky, the entire group out near the tree groves of the park closest to the roads could see the shadow of the collapsed side. Some people were talking about it, and how they couldn't go to the top of the trail anymore since the city blocked it off. 

Looking up from the book at the first set of the volume set. She grabbed the first Volume and the second to check those out. They seemed interesting, and if for whatever reason the higher powers that be or spirits from another realm pointed the books out to her, there must be a reason? Otherwise she wouldn't have even noticed them, or bothered to look there. Maybe they'd help her with her book projects? She always wanted to be a writer, and she had two stories going on at once, and she could always use sources of inspiration and reflection. 

Y/N checked out the books from the librarian who made a comment on how old they were, and to be gentle with them. Setting them in the passenger seat, she had some daylight left to enjoy, and her favorite college grounds and woods sounded perfect, she always took walks there. The deer would come out onto the path sometimes, knowing it was safe at the college, no fear of being hunted after years of raising fawns in those woods. The Tree's would be glowing and newly green soon, she'd take the short path and around the college campus. There were other students out, and she remembered being one of them. _'I miss those days_ '. She thought, parking her car near the dorms and walking up to the nature trail entrance. It wasn't as large or expansive as Ebbot Mountain park trails, but this was lovely enough. ' _I miss having hope'_ , she thought, looking around gratefully at the tree's and the birds calling out to one another. Squirrels had just come out of hibernation, and not far off would be Deer. Dead leaves that were hidden under snow over the winter were browned now, green grass shoots coming from underneath them. 

_'Being a student then, even at a community college back home, I had time to believe and pretend the future was going to be amazing. I can't believe how easy it was then to believe that once I graduated I'd magically find everything I ever wanted'._

The walk was quiet, a small group of four students were sitting at a far off picnic table under a set of tall oaks near the bike path. They were smoking pot, she could smell it on the wind. She didn't mind, just kept to herself, they ignored her, and she ignored them. She could see the dorm buildings poking up from the top of this hill of tree's. She missed her old dorm room. She got it all to herself for an entire year her second year, they didn't have anyone to pair up for a roommate for her that semester, and she was lucky enough to have it that way all year. There wasn't anything wrong with her, in fact people were curious about her, she just . . . didn't have the time, between work and class, or people were to 'transient'. Coming and going, they weren't on a path long enough for her to connect with them. Her plans changed, and suddenly she was out after only two and a half years. She got a trades degree, an associates, so she could always transfer and go back. But with 23,000 dollars to pay off, her wish of wanting to go back for more was halted. _'So what's a girl to do'_. Her transition from college to the adult world was easier than most, but hard at first. She slept on a friends dorm room couch for a whole semester after graduating. She had to hurry and find a place since the Dorm Advisor found out she was living there 'unregistered'. Having no where to go, she hopped on zillow and found a decently priced rental. She turned down the crack apartments on Jefferson st. and managed to find the third safest from that situation. It was still in an unsafe area, but not as bad as being 'IN' downtown, just a few blocks from it. It was better than her friends who ended up moving back in with their parents and telling her how hard it was for them to find a place to live. _'I couldn't go back'. If I went back home to my parents, I'd have a hard time leaving_. There was no work back home in that tiny town, she'd already worked the jobs that were there as a teenager. Her step dad had turned her bedroom into his man cave when she left, so she slept in the guest room during holiday visits. Her brother took the couch, her older sister had her own home just a few minutes away with her own husband. If she went back, it would be like admitting defeat, she'd end up stuck there. Home was nice to visit, but at the same time it was a reminder of an old life she wanted so desperately to get away from. She loved her family, and the people in her old small town, but . . . The people there didn't think she'd get very far in life, or that the things she wanted were out of her reach. Simple beautiful normal things that other people had, but somehow, she couldn't have them? It made no sense and felt unfair. 

_'People, normal every day people have the things I dream about every day, it's not uncommon. So why can't I have them? A wonderful loving husband? A beautiful home? Friends? a big tight knit family, no more broken homes? No more people leaving to never come back, or people pretending to care about one another._ She'd find where real love is. _Love was a real thing, and it was possible to have these things_ '. She leaned her head back and sighed, looking up into the sky and walking further, the trail coming to an end as she saw the parking lot on the other side of the trail, dirt turning back to sidewalk. Memories of her mother giving her lectures on how she's not a 'Disney princess' and that the world doesn't work that way. Her mom was a divorcee, and the divorce was nasty. It took up ten years or her and her siblings lives, and it still lingered afterwards. Being in a small rural town, a divorce back in the 90's and early 2000's was still considered unnatural, and a big deal, a source of gossip. It was hard for the family to live down. ' _Dad and I still don't talk. . .'_. She thought walking back to her car, looking back longingly at the sunlit tree's and woods behind her. Passing students on their way from class. She missed carrying her bookbag, and feeling 'important', now when mom calls there's lying involved. 

_'Yes Mom, I'm fine'_

_'Yes I have food in the fridge'_

_'Yes Ma'am . . .No Ma'am. . .'_

_'How's my brother doing?'_

_'I haven't spoken to Sis in awhile'_

_'How are my nieces?'_

_'Yes, I have money'_

_'No you don't need to send money'_

_'I will visit for thanksgiving, the dealership closes for all major holidays'_

_'I'm getting a cat'_

_'Maybe two cats'_

_'So the other cat doesn't get lonely'_

_'Maybe a dog too, I don't know yet'_

_'No mom, I'm fine'_

_'I promise I'm fine'_

_'I wouldn't lie to you'_

_'Even If I was lying, it's because I love ya Ma' . . .'_

Mom would send money in the mail if she wasn't 100% convinced that everything was fine. She'd also always offer for her to come home, which was appreciated, but again . . . There was nothing for her back there. Her future husband wasn't there, and she already came out all this way based off her childhood dreams and that pulling feeling in her chest. Even if it was wrong, she had to chase it, had to at least SEE if her future was here, if her heart was right. 

Sighing heavily as her feminine hands wrapped around the steering wheel to back out and leave campus, heading for home. The best part of going home, was the afternoon glow of the sunset. The drive back, the scent of spring earth on the wind, blowing through her hair. This was the kind of magic that every day people got to enjoy, something she could find easily. 

**(What's left behind)**

The precinct was all a freaking twitter about what San's and the Silvereen station security found. Papyrus was filling in the human police chief, and they were talking over things now, with how to proceed with information to the public. _More importantly,_ San's thought, _tellin' people to stay away from the Mountain trails and underground until the students were found._

The secretary Michelle asked him how his day was, and she could guess after seeing his black pants and shoes covered in dirt. San's waited by the coffee machine, Alphy's asking him all sorts of questions about what they found. They wouldn't need her services for searching the car, after all there was no blood, no sign of a struggle. The Ford Fiesta was confirmed a rental vehicle from a local Dealership. That meant the group thought they were gonna be in and outta wherever the hell they were going, to avoid late fee's and the like that come with car rentals if you don't return the vehicle on time. San's leaned back in a lounge chair, a couple of the guys askin' him about how they tracked the college kids up the trails. Blooky asked how close they got, and all San's could say was "Close enough . . ." He left out the part about the shadow lurkers he and Doggo saw, no reason to scare everybody if it was a rare incident. The College kids went in, and rustled up activity, that's all. Once they escorted the kids back out . . . San's stopped. Blooky looked to the left, and Alphys froze in place. San's could hear them. The parents and relatives of the missing College students being escorted to the police chief's office. They'd be told what we knew so far. San's didn't wanna stick around for this . . .

"H-How Sad f-for them" Alphys was watching the parents file into the main office from here. San's stood up. 

"Yooouu Leaving San's" Blooky asked, his ghostlike form lowering the newspaper he had onto the coffee table. 

San's straightened his tie. "I should-uh . . .Head home, clean up y'know". San's made an excuse. 

"SANS!" 

Just as San's was nearly out the door, Papyrus called for him. San's sighed, and looked to the left. ' _Shit'_. 

Papyrus was at the front door to the office calling for him. San's could see the parents inside . . . "Bro, I was just headin' out, goin' to clean up" San's admitted. Before he turned and bumped into someone. A very Pink someone. A bird monster, an older female, dark eyes with white bags under her eyes, pink and purple feathers with a blue streak or two across the ears, rounded beak mouthed. She looked tired, mumbling a gentle apology. "Sorry bou't that ma'am" San's tipped his hat and moved to the side. 

'Dammit' San's thought ' _That's the mother of the one of the students missin' the only monster in the group'._ It didn't take a genius to put a pink bird monster together with another younger similar looking bird monster. Feathers tucked beneath a green spring coat with gold buttons, a tan purse over her shoulder. She had her head low when she entered the P.C's office. Papyrus watched as she went in. 

"THE HUMANS ARE UPSET AND WANT A SEARCH PARTY SENT TO THE UNDERGROUND IMMEDIATELY" Papyrus waited until the coast was clear to tell him.

San's closed his eyes and grimaced . "Shit, was afraid you were gonna say that". San's admitted. The underground wasn't a safe place for humans, and now . . .Not even most monsters were safe down there, not since the exodus to the surface. 

"WINGDINGS WILL NOT LIKE THIS, BUT IT CANNOT BE HELPED. I WILL BEGIN ASSEMBLING AN OPERATIVES TEAM TOMORROW. I NEED YOU TO GO TO THE DEALERSHIP ON MONDAY AND ASK ABOUT THE CAR". Papyrus crossed his arms, giving San's a task. "Fuck Boss, shouldn't we be sendin' low P's on stuff like that? Bit of an insult to my talents here Bro". San's motioned to himself.

"WINGDINGS ORDERS BROTHER . . . IT INVOLVES ELEMENTS FROM BACK HOME, HE WANTS US TO HANDLE THIS QUICKLY AND _QUIETLY"_. Papyrus glared pointedly. "HE IS QUITE DISPLEASED ABOUT ALL OF THIS". Papyrus added.

San's scratched his skull in irritance "Yeah, figured he wouldn't be too happy 'bout all this. So you who sendin' to the university to ask the damn professor why his class took off?" San's asked.

"WINGDINGS IS HANDLING THAT PERSONALLY" Papyrus asked. 

. . . San's eyes widened. "Bro's home?" Sans asked. Papyrus merely nodded. It'd been awhile, but Wingdings had been on for a couple months, out on business. Left Pap's and himself here to handle things at home. They weren't expecting him back for another few weeks. 

"GO HOME AND CLEAN YOURSELF UP, DINNER IS AT 7" Papyrus added, before San's had a chance to try to encourage an early nights sleep. Not that San's didn't love both his younger and older brother, he wasn't expecting to have to report in on what WingDings had missed since he was gone. Didn't even give him a night to get drunk first before going back to the underground. 

San's turned around and vanished into a puff of smoke, red smoke rolling across the floor as the janitor came by with the dust mop. Papyrus looked at his watch, he'd have just enough time to get to the grocery store for ingredients for dinner tonight. 


	5. Fateful Encounters

**(Big Bro's Home)**

Last night wasn't any better. After San's left the station, he short cut to the car, and drove it back home. He didn't take two steps into the doorway before he smelled expensive cologne, and the distinct smell of cheap cigarettes. San's wasn't a major smoker, he enjoyed a cigar now and then, expensive monster made cigars. But Wings'? He smoked the human cigarettes, and San's could always catch the scent of them together, and that meant _'Bro was home_ '. 

San's turned the door handle to the house, and past the foyer and hall to the dining room, was the kitchen, where Wing's white coat was draped along the back of one of the wooden dining room chairs. Wing-Dings Gaster, and his large crooked Jack-O-Lantern like mouth line, spread into a small closed grin at the sight of San's. Wing's had a laptop in front of him. "Welcome home San's". Wings greeted him. San's took his hat off and coat, putting it on the coat rack by the foyer entrance. 

"Uh, Hey bro, when'd you get here?" San's asked, noticing Wing-Ding's calm demeanor, one hand lifting up a coffee mug the other typing in on the laptop in front of him. San's pulled up one of the dining room chairs across from Wing's. Wing Ding's casually drank from the mug. "An hour ago . . . Will Papyrus be much longer?" Wing-Dings asked.

San's loosened his tie around his neck, unbuttoning the shirt a bit. "Not much longer bro, he was dealin' wit the human's at the station before I left". San's explained, giving Papyrus some extra time, in case it ran late.

"I heard". Wing-Dings croaked a bit, he didn't sound very pleased, but his tone was light, and that meant San's wasn't in any trouble. He'd like to keep it that way. "You and Doggo went to Silvereen? To track the humans" Wing-dings started, so San's could finish and explain. San's leaned forward on the table, telling Wing-Ding's about going up to the base of the collapse with Doggo, the abandoned car, and hat the kids left behind. 

Wing Ding's frowned. "They went to the entrance? To the underground".

" 'fraid so bro". San's confirmed it. He could already see Wing-Ding's signature move for stress, he put two phlanges on the bride of his nose nostrils, between his eyes and pinched there when he was stressed out and holding it in. San's sighed a bit "-It aint just human college kids, there's a monster girl missin' too. Her mother was at the station".

"Really?" Wing-Dings was intrigued, looking up at San's now.

"Yeah, Bird monster". San's confirmed. 

Wing-Dings closed the laptop and pushed it forward. "I researched the class for the university, we stopped allowing people to the underground years ago, and rejected proposals since then. The mayor,Johannsen, received a university proposal two months ago, and reassured me it was rejected. The class seems to have went anyway". Wing-Dings explained the source of his stress when they heard the slight reverberation and quick appearance of Papyrus at the entrance, coming in with bags of groceries in both hands. 

"I APOLOGIZE FOR MY LATENESS BROTHER! THERE WERE A FEW LAST THINGS TO TAKE CARE OF AT WORK" Papyrus explained, walking in stiffly with bags set down on the table. 

Wing-Dings calmly waved it away and unimportant. 

' _Oh sure, paps is late he gets away with it, I'm late I get my ass ripped'._ San's thought irritably, but let it go. Papyrus was the younger Gaster Brother, their baby bro. Even he cut Papyrus a little extra slack on things like punctuality, where Papyrus was always usually on time. 

"We were just discussing the missing class, they were architecture, artifact and history majors. Their professor is new, and not from the area . . .". Wing-Dings explained what he knew.

"THOSE FOOLS, EVERYONE KNOWS THE UNDERGROUND IS INACCESSIBLE". Papyrus began putting groceries away while they talked. 

San's knew the second they made themselves known to the echo flowers, any and all creatures of the underground would know outsiders were there. "Even if they get close enough to the echo fields, they'll be spotted, any human scent down there'll get tracked". San's knew the hunting techniques of monsters, and if there was a human, it was a bit different smell to monsters like doggo and Ressa whose instinct was scent. Not to mention . . . The lurkers near the caverns entrance just near the state park. "There were lurkers bro, near the cavern entrance, peekin' out at us". San's replied darkly, it wasn't a good thing to see something that dwelled in shadow attempt to leave the underground. Some things should be kept down there. Not all monsters emerged from the underground when the exodus came. 

"That's unpleasant to think about" Wing Dings coughed from the smoke, putting it out in a small glass ashtray. "When was the report made Papyrus? Officially?" WingDings croaked a bit, not looking at Pap's as he asked. Papyrus sat down, back straightened. 

"THE REPORTS CAME IN ONE AFTER THE OTHER. THE PARENTS, MOST OF THEM, FILED A REPORT AFTER 24 HOURS, THE OTHER TWO FILED AFTER 48".

"Why did only some report their loved one missing?" Wingdings asked, a bony eye ridge raised and a tired blank stare matched the disapproving undertone in his question. 

Papyrus looked equally displeased. "THEY'RE STUDENTS WERE STAYING AT THE DORMS, SOME HARDLY CHECKED IN WITH THEIR FAMILIES, ANYWAY-" Papyrus waved off the question to pull out documents from his briefcase. "THE REST WERE REPORTED MISSING BY UNIVERSITY STAFF AND SECURITY WHEN THEY HAD MISSED TWO CLASSES, AND THE PROFESSOR OF THE ARCHAEOLOGICAL CLASS WAS SUSPICIOUS WHEN THEY DIDN'T RETURN HIS EMAILS OR TURN IN THEIR ASSIGNMENTS". Papyrus read off the reports taken by the Human police officers.

"So Where just pickin' up where the human's left off, Great" San's signs, not liking this any bit. Felt like a bit of ' _Pass the Problem_ ' To him. 

WingDings sighed Heavily. "And Doggo and Dogressa's Reports from this week? Please Tell me you took some initiative San's".

San's didn't like the snide comment, suggesting he didn't do anything around here or at work. San's just smiled and kept his irritation to himself. "As a matter 'o fact bro, I did". Sans lit up a cigar and leaned back in the chair. "Doggo took note of the people who checked in. We can't keep people from visitin' the park, and he kept track of the folks who use the pond area for picnics and family stuff, he hears em' when they come back down". San's explained the beginning of the log in Doggo's report.

Wing Dings allowed San's room to speak, given that The brothers knew Wing Dings didn't approve of Doggo's position of maintaining the station since he was half blind. But Dogressa was the sight to his smell. "It just so happened this week that Ressi was out keepin' count of the wildlife, after huntin' season. Makin' sure the fawns could be born an all that. Keepin' the mothers safe from Poachers and late season hunters". San's explained Dogressa's absence at the station.

"And this log, Here?" Wing Dings placed a boney crooked finger tip on the empty space and time slot, when Doggo heard the group of college kids go around the trail.

"He musta figured they were hikers, gave em' a night to camp out. Wasn't until the next day he noticed they didn't come back down. They didn't check in at the station to say what they were doin' or where they were campin'. We found a rental out in the brush off the path, they took off up the slope towards the park, took that infamous left and into the collapse zone they went. We didn't go further in, But Doggo trailed em' right up to the entrance".

Wing Dings was quiet, seemed to be thinkin' a moment. "And so after the Human's procrastinated on this, they expect us to clean up their mess, and look after their children. (Sigh) Times really haven't changed have they?" Wing Dings mused, a small jagged frown upon his face. 

"ARE WE MOUNTING AN EXCURSION TO THE UNDERGROUND BROTHER?" Papyrus asked. San's felt his patience deflate with Wing Dings nodded. "Find Some of the old guard, we'll be taking a visit back home". Wing Dings gave Papyrus the order. "UNDERSTOOD BROTHER" Papyrus rose from the table "BUT FIRST DINNER, I'M STARVING, AND THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS CANNOT SAVE PATHETIC HUMANS ON AN EMPTY STOMACH!" Papyrus raised a finger in the air as he walked into the kitchen and grabbed his apron off the door hanger. San's could hear him messing with the pots and pans. 

" _Spaguetti_ " San's and WingDings said at the exact same time. Some things never do change.

"San's . . ." Wing's looked up from the notes and the log book to San's directly. San's could feel the direct stare. "The rental car must belong to a local dealership or airport renter in the area, take it back to them and ask whose name is on the the renters agreement". Wing Dings asked. 

"Sure boss". San's agreed, wouldn't take an hour to figure it out once he got back to the impound lot and looked in the glovebox for the papers. He'd return the car, do a good service, and see which kid rented the car. After all, if those kids make it out alive . . .Which was unlikely, they'd still receiving trespassing charges for trespassing on federally protected property. The government didn't want just anybody going to the underground, trespassers wouldn't exactly be shot, if they survived they'd be scarred for freakin' life. San's stood from the table, he'd come back in after Pap's yelled for him for dinner. Wings and Pap's were pretty strict on the whole 'Family should eat together' thing. 

**(The Next morning)**

There was that pulling feeling again, as she passed the outer drive this morning on her way to work. A subtle feeling on the wind that meant something was happening that she couldn't see, but that she could feel. But she'd felt that feeling before and it was always ' _wishful thinking_ ', maybe she couldn't tell the difference between hopefulness, and the feeling of fate buzzing through her being anymore. Now she was irritated with the feeling. It was a deceptive lie that something was going to happen or change today. Now it was happening again, and she ignored it. Feminine hands wrapped around the steering wheel gently, turning into the city from the outer drive and into the dawn of the new day, the sun glowing on everything. A change from the rain that was yesterday. 

_'Today is going to be just another normal day, nothings going to happen. You think something is going to happen every single time something feels 'different', and it's a set up for a let down. Let it go'._ Y/N demanded mentally. Her nails freshly painted, a white gemmed silver ring gracing her first finger. Hair wavy and long, flipped to the side. Her long sleeve under armor shirt thin, not much to keep her warm, dark cargo dickies, and her jacket. _'I tried today, don't know why I try though, every day I think something is going to happen, nothing happens_ '. She didn't have enough time this morning to make coffee, she'd survive off of granola bars and bottled water today, she had to, not like she had a choice. Being born in a low income family, and currently being underpaid to continue that legacy, wasn't just for minorites, or inner city urbanites, it happened to every color, humans and monsters. It was an income issue, and it was one she didn't know how to fix without either going back to college, or finding a harder job that paid more. Better degrees earned you better jobs, but perhaps she was just being hard on herself, she was still in her twenties, and most twenty-somethings weren't millionaires living off of retirement. Part of her did miss college, she thought longingly, the routine of it all. Waking up, going to class, getting a coffee and bagel, and the hope she felt in her heart. There was always this hope she had, since childhood, a faith. The hope that there was more beyond the hills, classes, and part time jobs. The middle school crush that rejects you, the highschool crush that treats you poorly. The first adult boyfriend who you know isn't right, who you lose your virginity to. There's always a long love-worn story to a person, and hers was no exception. But it's a tragic heart breaking experience most are meant to have . . .All of that, was meant to build up to the one, to a better life, to the one your meant for. She thought smiling sadly, there was always this faith that someday that would all be made right. _'I miss that . . .Having hope'_. The younger her that was a fresh faced ninteen year old had the entire world in front of her, the faith, she missed having faith.

Turning into work, and grabbing her purse, she already saw a line up outside the bay doors. The guys had beat her to work today, letting her know she was a few minutes late. "Sorry, my manicure ran late. Took too long to put on this eyeliner y'know? Perfection doesn't come easy" She joked while her guys chuckled. Internally she was dreading the day ahead, wishing she was somewhere else. Her manager wasn't too thrilled on her being late, but he let it go, they had a long day ahead, and bickering this early would sour the mood in the shop real quick. Green eyes looked out past the windows of the bay doors, depressed and sad at the line of vehicles wanting to get in for an Oil change today.

"Hey beautiful, you look nice today". The pit guy called up to her, she smiled and said thank you. At least she had the comfort of a good work team, everyone got along well, and that was better than most could say at their own jobs. She pulled on her gloves and flipped her hair over, the first one coming in, popping the hood. "Another dirty air filter" she held it up for Randy to see, _"Shocker"_. Making him chuckle. 

**(Fate for a Monster)**

San's strolled up to the impound lot, kept downtown just a vehicle lot separate from the parking lot for the police station. San's walked past the blackbars, under the security camera's. He could easily short-cut into the lot and just get the keys from the holding box, but that wouldn't be _'proper'_. San's smirked widely, remembering how he used to boost cars back in the day, back when they were far from the peacekeepers the Gaster Brothers were now. Back in those days , the mobs were heavy into dealing, guns, theft, and gaining control of the city. When a rival mobster, like the ole' Don's guys used to get arrested and their vehicles taken, San's and Papyrus would come out and set the cars on fire, or steal them, because back in the day there was a couple of guards, that Wing-Dings would pay off, and they'd come in, steal the cars and use them to set up and frame the really bad guys, the guys who were causin' the real trouble. San's looked up to the cloudy sky, thinking of the old days. _'It took a lot of violence and bloodshed, to end the violence and bloodshed. Once they took control, there was peace'. A few good decades, even when the drugs rolled through, but they just took care 'o that recently. No more dealers on the corner near the park for the past few months._ Now that things were 'different', Papyrus gave him a lecture on doing things the 'right' way, and bein' seen as a respective authority and all that. Things weren't like they used to be back in the day, that's for sure. San's waved at Lennox, a 30' somethin' year old with two kids and a 'pompoo' dog, whatever the hell that was. 

Lennox waved him in, bein' a big boned skelton . . .didn't exactly need I.D here. San's waved himself on through, and headed towards the new inventory, headed to the key box on the way out to the parking lot. San's shoes were the only steps heard on the lot, he hit the unlock button and the car beeped over near a vacant corner. The wheels were still muddy on the little black car, from trying to trek through the mud around the trail. San's chuckled ' _Damn kids, didn't they think to rent somethin' with 4 wheel drive?'_

San's reached down and got into the drivers seat, grimacing, he had to move the seat all the way back. Freakin' humans were small, specially if it was a girl drivin'. San's felt a guilty pang, thinking of the mother. The bird monster, he immediately let the thought go, he'd shame the kids after he found em', hopefully alive. He started the engine, turning down the radio to the station the students had it on. Local pop station, eh . . . Music all sounded the same to him now, can't replace the classics. 

Red pinpricks eyed the glovebox, and reached over to open it. There it was, papers. Renters agreement papers, and some McDonalds napkins and straws. He took out the agreement, and recognized the dealership. He put the car in reverse, not bothering with the seat belt, car was too damn small for a guy his size. Driving out of the lot, and waiting for Lennox to open the driveway gate for him. San's waived at the camera, and the gates security light went from red to green. It was a little bumpy until he hit the main drive, potholes weren't little car friendly. As soon as he dropped this deathtrap off he'd just shortcut to the station. San's switched the station, turning it up and headed to dealership row. A street where most of Ebbot cities dealerships were lined up beside one another.

The clouds were darkening, the end of the day was almost here. He'd get there before closing time, and before another rainstorm hit, the clouds turning dark and thunder rolled off in the distance past the tree's near the mountain, the top of the mountain was clouded with fog, a storm up in the peaks. 

**(Soul Catching Stare)**

It was nearing the end of the day, the last ten minutes, there was no one lined up. The guys started shutting down the bay, she took the moment to clean up in the bathroom. Smudged Eyeliner, grease marks from top filters across her right forearm. She pulled her gloves off, looking at her tired self in the mirror. Tonight was going to be a decent night, she had a bottle of wine and a movie marathon lined up, and a date with her laptop. Her manager offered a dollar raise for being on an entire year now. Her eyes looked tired, her makeup was beyond repair. She went ahead and wiped it off with a warm wet paper towel, then drying off her face. Her hair would look like a tired mermaid had drugged herself through a nights worth of sleep, but she'd make it home. There was no one to impress when she got there anyway. She took off her work clothes and changed into her comfy leggings, and comfy clean shoes. Putting on her jacket and picking up her purse. The person in the mirror was exhausted. By this time in her life she always thought she'd be doing something different, and maybe wouldn't have to look so worn and tired. A vision of herself wearing nicer clothes, her favorite pair of jeans with the rhinestone pockets, a newer jacket, high heels, her hair would be cleaner and not look like a meth addicted mermaid forgot to condition and brush it. Then behind her, always behind her, would be an outline in her head, of someone special. She used to envision her future like that. But right now, she saw a tired tech, who could use a good night off.

Y/N walked out of the bathroom, a better looking and feeling person, but not good enough for public consumption without her makeup on. The guys didn't quite understand her need for eyeliner like she did. They'd catch her on bad days, makeup less, and insist she looked good without it on, and then proceed to talk about their significant others and how much they'd spend on makeup. She'd let it go and the first chance she got, she'd hurry to the bathroom to put something on, to mask the luster life had sucked out of her. At least that's what she thought. 

She spritzed on her perfume for good measure, and headed out to the main lobby to get to the back service area, where the clock out computer was. A screen designated specifically for the clock out username and password. Y/N walked past the salesmans desks, one of the salesgirls was nice enough to tell her goodnight, y/n waved to everyone saying goodnight, tiredly. "See you all tomorrow, and the next day, and the next day". She droned on, making some of them laugh softly. 

Her manager wasn't at his desk when she waited for her guys to shut off the lights. She frowned a moment, something buzzing in her chest, a burning soft feeling. She ignored it, after all she was hungry. The guys walked out together to have a smoke before heading home. She went the other way to the service desk then to the back to clock out. The thought of her romance movie marathon at home was a comforting thought. 

**"This everythin'? Do I gotta sign anythin?"**

_"No, that'll be everything, and good luck. I've heard, some pretty scary things about the underground. It's no place for kids"._

**_"(Chuckle) Y'er tellin' me"_ **

Y/N turned the service managers desk, and just as she went for the service door, a large black clothed gentleman turned at the same time, and bumped her. She backed up dropping her water bottle. "Oh I'm so sorry" She bent down to grab her bottle and looked up . . . 

_'Oh Holy -'_

She couldn't breathe, as a large body turned to look down at her as she stood up and took an involuntary step back. A large . . .Skeleton, dark bottomless pits that aimed in her direction, eyeless, formless, Pits. Red lights inside the skull went dark, just . . . _Dark_. She nearly yelped but kept her composure, pretending he merely frightened her. "Oh, So sorry about that". She waved it off with a smile of relief, faking it. If her boss was right there, and he wasn't screaming, then she shouldn't be. Her fight or flight was quelled in milliseconds. "So Sorry" She put a hand to her heart un-intentionally. The large skeletal creature, had a half formed . . .teeth showing smirk, that quickly downturned to an open mouthed frown. ' _Those teeth, sharp . . .Sharp teeth'_. She internally panicked and made herself stop looking, forcing a false apologetic smile. "Sorry Wade" She waved to her boss before hurrying out the door. "Have a good night sir". She said quickly before hurrying out the door. The body of the black suited skeleton didn't move as she went out the door. He was so large, she thought he was a man, a football line backer sized man. A bone . . .He was a man made of bone. wearing a black suit, standing at the service managers customer service desk.

"Holy Fuck" She whispered quietly, hurrying to her car and putting on a false face as if she didn't just get the shit frightened out of her. Then she scampered off like a frightened deer. ' _Dammit, I might have offended the guy_ '. She thought, putting her key into her ignition and hurrying to back up and leave. Her tires squealed against the pavement as she left blackmarks on the concrete to get onto the street, cutting into traffic with no fucks to basic traffic politeness. 

"A Skeleton . . .A large . . .How the hell is a skeleton that big" She asked herself out loud in the car. He was big, as if the basic laws of what a human skull looks like just didn't apply. _His face . . .His eyes . . .or lack of them_. Her heart was still beating hard, as if she'd had an adrenaline rush. _'Well of course I did, I just got frightened like a kid in one of those fake haunted houses during October'._

Speeding off, she didn't feel safe until she'd made it to her house, the twilight of the day was almost faded. There was enough porchlight to make her feel safe, and once the key was turned in the lock, she turned around and locked the door. Safety was apparently a new luxury that not even broad daylight could afford. 

**(Machine Head: By Bush)**

San's soul was locked, his entire being was humming, buzzing, like it was on fire, electricity thrumming through his magic. His bones threatened to lock in every joint, he went to steady the human that bumped into him. When he turned, he only saw her reaching down to grab a bottle she dropped. Long hair over her shoulder, she looked up at him. 

_'It felt like a gun shot through his soul. Like something invisible gut punched him. His magic was buzzing, locking with the soul across from him'._

Frightened innocent green eyes caught his gaze, and she took a step back. Throwin out a couple o' sorry's and hurryin' out the door to their right. Her hair flew back with her, a panicked look on her face. It wasn't even a full minute and she had fled out the door like a frightened rabbit, away from him. 

His mouth formed the name before it had the chance to come out, his eyelight's going out in his eyes, cast off into a memory. _**"Anne"**_

The service manager waved her off and apologized for her. "Sorry about that, guess you probably get that response a lot, being a skeleton?" Wade joked. San's wasn't paying attention to him, he was watching out the bay door as she hurried off past the door and disappeared into a parking lot of trucks, Van's and cars, out of view. 

"She's a sweet girl, so I'm sure she meant no offense, hence all of the apologies" The manager chuckled, trying to save the situation. San's didn't care, he looked down to the copies of the agreement and the customer information the manager gave him on the college kid who rented the car. "Yeah, Thanks". Sans, shortcut to the parking lot. Three vehicles were leaving, but he didn't see her. She must've gone out back. 

_'Anne . . .'_

San's couldn't breathe, he looked around, panicked and in a soul frenzy. His magic tugging him to the boulevard where undoubtedly she had hurried off after he scared the hell out of her. In a puff of red smoke he short cut to the parking bench by the street. Watching the vehicles pass. _'It couldn't be . . .'_

San's felt his chest hurt, his magic was overwhelming, he had to release some of it. If he short cut now to his own car back near the station, it'd be too late, he wouldn't get a second chance. 

San's grit his teeth while he flagged down a cab harshly with his hand. The Cabby was going to pass him, San's used his magic to stop the tires and make them stay in one place, the car smoked as the cabby tried to accelerate, confused as all hell. San's flipped out his badge and held it to the window. The cab driver opened the passenger seat with his hand up as if to apologize. "Sorry-So sorry, where to?" 

"Down the boulevard, I'll tell ya when" San's let himself in, readjusting the seat as the cabby sped off. San's had a hand to the back of the drivers seat and the other on the dashboard. "Keep goin', cut in front o' this guy". San's told him what to do, and the cab driver didn't argue, he cut in front, making the other cars honk at them in protest. "Let me know when!" the driver nodded assuredly, going along with whatever this was, mostly out of fear. 

San's let his gaze drift off, simply feeling. That feeling that had been pullin' at him and his magic for the longest time, ebbing and flowing, closer some days, farther others. He just thought his magic was going through some sorta re-phase, or wasn't bein' utilized to it's full potential, so it was more powerful than normal. 

_'That soul . . .'_

San's hadn't felt something like that in decades, an entire lifetime ago. San's made him run the yellow light, they made it halfway. The Driver was about to stop but San's told him to floor it. The rain started, the sky darkening. What was left of the twilight was fading behind the bluff's and the mountain in the distance. They were rounding the interstate and coming to a divide where it splits off three ways. The main route onward, or a left to the outerdrive, the upcoming right to get onto the interstate, south. 

_'There was a barrier to that soul, something he hadn't seen or felt in years'._

Back in the guard, San's was known for being _'The Judge'._ Just like his brothers, he could see a persons soul, or their aura. He could tell what kinda person they were just by taking them in, his magic would move around them and bring their essence back to him. It came naturally, there was no thinkin' about it when he did it. His brothers had to take a few moments to actually read a person, Papyrus would get a color specifically. If someone had connections to something else, Wings could see the 'Threads of fate', the electric movement of one soul to another, how connections and relationships worked. But unlike his bro's he could really see a person, for who they were, he could read their love, their fear, their very being . . . And the little lady he just bumped into . . .

San's was lost in a memory, _a faded gentle smirk, curls falling around bare shoulders, and soft feminine hands reaching up to his tie to loosen it._

"Sir?"

"Sir?"

"Officer!?"

**_'Shit'_ **

He missed the chance to choose and they were headed onto the interstate. The feeling was pulled away from him, his soul was humming softer and softer, fading every second they drove past the left and right insterstate south, or outer drive route. 

"Uh . . .Egh . . .Pull over here". San's made the cabby pull of to the side of the road, gravel met the ditch next to unkempt fields. He got out of the car and took a twenty out of his pocket. "Thanks" San's excused the driver, who thanked him with a couple of nods and a big nervous smile. San's stood out on the side of the road, pulling a cigar out of his pocket, staring ahead at the mountains and tree's in the distance. He breathed out a heavy sigh, red smoke rolling into the darkened stormy sky as rain started to drop down on his skull. 


End file.
